Yūri's Fears
by chase3136
Summary: YuuRam! HetareWankoSeme!Yūri/SouOjouUke!Wolfram … "Why does everything you say sound suggestive?" Yūri choked out. "Ask yourself that question, why don't you." he laughed. "I thought I just did." Yūri growled between gritted teeth. Yoru's smirk was wicked. "Not anymore."...Eventual!MPreg…W O L F R A M's T E A R S: Sequel!...WIP...
1. The Day

**the ****Sequel** **of**_** Wolfram's Tears!**_

**.**

**UnBetaed**

**.**

**I've decided (with help from _Millenia Of The Flames_, thank you again!) to keep more to my old style because it's definitely more me. Although, I must say that I think my very talented friend, _kwuintessence_ has a more artfully beautiful style to her work. I also devote this chapter to _kwuintessence_ because she inspired me last night and she is a beautiful person who deserves all the happiness in this world and the next. So, please wish love and happy wishes to My Muse!**

**.**

**I will be updating my ****Profile Page**** regularly so anyone can see what I'm up to at any time if they're interested. ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I will update the major plot warnings as I write! (also on AO3 which is why I'm using the tagging system since its a good idea to know what you're getting yourselves into before you read ;P)**

**[Spoilers!WARNINGS!]: ****Sequel to Wolfram's Tears****, ****Yaoi****, ****BoyLove****, ****WARNING!: DUBIOUS CONSENT ISSUES****, Smut and more Smut****, ****Demon Biology - Freedom****, ****Demon Heat****, ****Masturbation****, ****Voyeurism****, ****Toys****, ****Gender - Freedom****, ****Crossdressing****,** **Mpreg****, ****Hetare Wanko Seme Yuuri****, ****Sou Ojou Uke Wolfram****, ****Wimpy Puppy Top Yuuri****, ****Total Queen Bottom Wolfram****, ****Protective Conrad****, ****Young Lady Greta****, ****Jealousy****, ****MORE references to Sukisho (anime)****, ****Dissociative Identity Disorder****, ****A Lusty Alter Ego****, ****Drama****, ****Overprotectiveness****, ****Established Relationship****, ****Secret Sexual Relationship****, ****and Plenty of SMUT!**

**I'm looking forward to it! And I hope you are too!**

…

**Here We Go Again!**

* * *

_**Yūri's Fears**_

**The Day**

**W**olfram was glaring at him.

Yūri knew it from the prickling sensation on the back of his neck, while his bright red face stared back at him in the mirror.

"You're being ridiculous." Wolfram told him with a roll of his green eyes.

Yūri knew that but he continued to fumble with his gold jacket buttons anyway, the simple task seeming beyond his comprehension this morning.

The morning after he'd had sex for the first time.

Yūri bit his lip, his heart pounding in his chest.

_God, he'd had __**sex**__._

He may faint.

His fiancé, his** lover** stepped up behind him, perfectly composed in his blue uniform, to stare Yūri's dazed reflection down.

"Stop being a wimp. No one is going to know just by looking at you. But they will if you look guilty." Wolfram snapped.

Yūri spun on his heel, his right hand pointing accusingly.

"EXACTLY! I **am **guilty! And everyone will know it!" Yūri fretted, breaking out in a cold sweat.

Wolfram opened his mouth to verbally berate him like he had been doing for the past two hours but Yūri still wasn't listening.

He groaned dramatically_. _"Oh no, Conrad's going to be so angry at me for violating his cute baby brother. I'm a bad, bad man. Oh god! What will Gwendal do to me?"

He ran pass where Wolfram was standing gaping at him and threw himself on the bed, burying himself deep within the safety of the comforter.

"Lock the doors!" he demanded wildly. "I'm never leaving this room! I proclaim sanctuary! There will be no heroic slaying of the Demon King in here!"

He heard a deep sigh outside the vicinity of his hiding place.

He refused to come out.

He felt the mattress shift beneath him as another body climbed onboard.

Nope. He wasn't moving.

The quilt was grasped in a tight hold and coaxed from his white-knuckled fists.

Yūri pouted and blinked in the morning sunlight, allowing only his eyes and nose to peer out, digging his chin and pout stubbornly into his cotton cocoon.

Wolfram kissed his nose sweetly, smirking when Yūri grunted, sulking.

"All we have to do is get through today. Act like it's just a normal day, and no one will know the wimpy King wasn't such a wimp last night."

"Wolfram!" Yūri gasped, his ears burning.

Now he was too hot wrapped up in the covers!

He shoved the comforter away in a huff, his skin prickling beneath his clothes.

"You're no help." Yūri told his fiancé as the Fire Demon shuffled closer to him, hooking his arms around Yūri's shoulders and nuzzling under his chin.

Yūri grunted again but pulled the devious soldier closer anyway, his hands immediately settling on the other man's hips much to Yūri's chagrin.

He'd lost all control.

Wolfram kissed his cheek, smiling and then kissed the crease of Yūri's mouth until the King was hopelessly smiling and kissing him back.

Yūri was all ready addicted.

They exchanged several playful pecks, giggling with their foreheads pressed together.

"Everything is going to be fine." Wolfram assured him, his eyes shining with love and confidence.

Yūri believed him.

His heart refused to do anything else.

He sighed. "I guess I have no choice. But if today ends with your brothers' sword through my chest, it's on you." he warned, completely serious.

Wolfram tilted his head thoughtfully.

"Which brother?" he retorted.

Yūri poked him hard.

"**I'm serious**."he insisted.

Wolfram was snickering. "So am I! Gwendal you might be able to detract with your cuteness, but I'm not sure anything could stop Conrad if he really meant to kill you."

"You're awful to me." Yūri whined. "And there are appendages that I don't need to be King that I'd rather keep, thank you."

Wolfram looked alarmed at that.

"I hope my brothers know better than to take what you'll need to create future children."

Yūri gaped at Wolfram as the soldier contemplated how best to negotiate which body parts his lover got to keep when his elder siblings inevitably found out.

The Demon King pouted to himself. "I feel so used."

Suddenly, there was a rapid-fire knock on the bedroom door, Yūri and Wolfram's eyes widened in panic when one of the double doors swung inwards.

Conrad appeared around the door's edge with his unassuming smile as Wolfram pushed Yūri off the bed.

"OW!" the King complained when his tailbone hit the blue rug surrounding the large bed, and the unforgiving marble floor beneath.

Conrad looked amusedly between the Royal couple before raising his eyebrows at Wolfram, who was brushing down his uniform as he got to his brown booted feet.

"You're up early, Wolfram. Didn't you sleep well last night?" Conrad questioned, concerned.

Wolfram shook his ruffled blond head with a secret smile while Yūri glared at him from the vicinity of the floor.

"I slept very well, thank you, Conrart. It's the wimp's fault I'm awake so early. Yūri made a big noise getting dressed this morning. I hope you put him through his paces during your work out as punishment." Wolfram said sweetly.

Yūri spluttered indignantly as he stumbled back onto his socked feet, slipping slightly on the marble flooring on the way up.

Conrad bowed indulgently. "Of course, Wolfram."

Wolfram nodded at his half-human brother when he passed him on his way out of the Maō's bedroom, slamming the door loudly behind him without looking back at the disgruntled Maō.

Yūri had his mouth open and downturned when Conrad turned to him again.

_Act normal_, he'd said.

_How had __**that**__ performance been normal?_

Yūri finally caught Conrad's brown eyes and flushed with embarrassment. "It wasn't my fault!" he insisted.

Conrad merely bowed again still playing along with the royal couple's odd behavior. "Of course not, your majesty. If you're ready, we can go for our run now?"

"Yes!" Yūri agreed at once. He needed the fresh air to clear his guilty and lust-fogged mind as soon as possible. "Running. Yes. Running I can do." the young Maō muttered to himself and proceeded to stalk determinedly out of the bedroom.

Without his shoes.

"Erm… Yūri?" Conrad called after him, holding the white sneakers out for the flustered King to take.

_Act like it's just a normal day_, Wolfram had said.

**.·****٠•●****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ●•****٠****·.**

The fresh air did do wonders to keep Yūri's head out of the bedroom and onto the day ahead of him. He breathed a deep, cleansing sigh of relief that he was not completely sex-obsessed.

Not after just one night, anyway.

"You and Wolfram seem to be getting along better since we got back from Earth." Conrad commented suddenly, causing Yūri to trip over his own feet and his good mood to plummet to the usual beaten track.

"W-what do you mean?" Yūri tried for casual but failed dismally.

Conrad slowed their pace down enough that he could peer over at Yūri comfortably, surprising the King when he nodded at Yūri's swinging left hand. Yūri held it before him, the sunlight sparkling off the tiny blue gems and gold as he grudgingly slowed to a power-walk alongside his protector.

"Accepting the ring doesn't mean the same to Wolfram as it does on Earth, but it's still a huge commitment to take on. I tried to explain to Wolfram that it was a lot to ask of you so soon but Wolfram remained stubborn…"

"Oh!" Yūri exclaimed with relief as he realized that Conrad had no clue just how close the King and his fiancé had gotten over the past month. "Oh, yeah: the engagement ring, but not really? Yeah, that was big but, you know, I think I'm okay with it. Actually, I know I am." Yūri said with a burst of determination.

Conrad came to a stop beside him and Yūri grinned at him, excited and a little shy while Conrad looked on with concern and confusion.

"I've had a long time now to get used to the idea. I mean, I was too young before. Fifteen is too young for anything let alone an engagement or marriage. But I'm eighteen now. It's been **four years**, Conrad. Even longer than that for Wolfram what with all the times I went to Earth and back again, and I really think I'm ready now, to make that commitment to someone: to Wolfram."

"Really?" Conrad asked skeptically. "You don't think you're still a little young? I know Wolfram's set on this but I thought you wanted time to be a kid? What about you having never had a girlfriend?"

Yūri blushed. "Well… I don't** need **one, do I? I mean, what's the point in being with someone else when I know I want to be with Wolfram? That just doesn't make sense."

"So, you really want to be with Wolfram?" Conrad asked him seriously.

Yūri stared at his godfather and saw the wariness buried deep inside and kept behind dark brown eyes. He saw, for the first time, how important the answer to that question was for Conrad. Yūri had known how closely Conrad watched him and his interaction with the soldier's littlest brother but it was only just dawning on the young King, how much damage he had done with his obnoxious denial of Wolfram's feelings, how many people were invested in his and Wolfram's combined happiness… and how it was tearing people apart in preparation for the possible fallout…

"Yes. I really want to be with Wolfram." Yūri said honestly. "I love him, Conrad. I really do."

Conrad's shoulders relaxed minutely, and he smiled. "And it doesn't bother you that he's a boy, anymore?"

Yūri broke out in a cold sweat. "N-no! I mean, not that I… I think I can… but it's not like I **know**… w-when we're married! Not before! Definitely not before, though!" Yūri started hyperventilating.

Conrad was immediately at his side, gripping Yūri's heaving shoulders firmly.

"Yūri! It's okay! I know it's a long time off from all that." Conrad attempted to reassure him.

Yūri caught his breath in a startled gasp and laughed too loud and forcedly. "Ha, ha, ha! Right? I know, totally a long, long, **long** time off. So long, long, **long** away. Far, **far** away. And in the future. The **distant future**. Ha, ha, ha!"

He felt faint.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.·****٠•●****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ●•****٠****·.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yūri found it hard to concentrate on his paperwork, alternating between drooling fantasies about last night and worrying that Wolfram had genuinely been upset when he'd stormed out that morning.

Yūri didn't think so. It had just been part of the act, hadn't it?

But he worried.

And he wondered if Wolfram would let Yūri touch him again tonight.

When Wolfram walked into his office before lunch, Yūri felt elated and relieved at once to see him smiling.

"Wolfram." he breathed as Wolfram met his eyes with a secret sparkle. "And Greta." he focused on his daughter who came running towards him with a large sheet of parchment in her hand.

"Look Yūri! Greta learnt how to paint flowers! Wolfram showed Greta!" she announced excitedly as she fluttered the sheet in front of the smiling King's face for him to see.

"Wow, that's really good, Greta!" Yūri enthused once he got a clearer look at the painting of vibrant pink roses.

"Are you working hard, wimp?" Wolfram asked him while Greta ran to show Gwendal.

Yūri glared up at him from across his desk. "Don't call me a wimp."

"He's making even slower progress than usual." Gwendal said pointedly, smiling gently down at his cute Niece's artwork like the masterpiece it was.

Yūri gawped at him in betrayal.

Wolfram huffed irritably and stalked around to the King's side of the huge desk and grabbed onto Yūri's right ear. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"You're supposed to be working better, wimp." Wolfram chided him grimly.

"Yeah, well, I'm feeling distracted." Yūri gave him a half embarrassed, half righteous look.

Wolfram flushed bright red and loosened his grip, rubbing the soreness away with sudden tender fingers.

Yūri 's eyes fluttered closed.

Conrad cleared his throat.

Wolfram let go and Yūri hastily straightened in his seat.

Conrad smiled. "Maybe a break for lunch will refocus his Majesty, and he can continue his paperwork in an hour?" he directed his query to his stern elder brother.

Gwendal sighed tediously and grudgingly waved the young people away from him. "Just be sure to be back within an hour, your Majesty."

Yūri jumped eagerly to his feet.

He rounded the desk fast, grabbing Wolfram's hand and dragging him towards freedom after Greta running from the room, her giggles echoing down the hallway.

"See you in an hour!" he called back before disappearing from sight.

Conrad shook his head amusedly while Gwendal pinched the bridge of his nose with a deep sigh.

It's just a normal day.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.·****٠•●****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ●•****٠****·.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It had been a very, very long day.

The door clicked quietly shut behind them.

Yūri and Wolfram stood staring at each other, finally alone together again, inside their shared bedchamber without further disturbances until morning…

They both smiled shyly, blushing and panting in anticipation while they gradually gravitated together.

Yūri breathed easier when they finally wrapped their arms around each other, their foreheads pressing together aligned from their chests and hips right down to the toes of their shoes.

They'd made it.

"Just about." Yūri said with a breathy laugh, tightening his arms banded around Wolfram's slim waist, creasing the blue military uniform jacket.

Not that Wolfram seemed to mind.

Their breaths puffed moisture between them, the temperature rising as they both shivered in anticipation. The soft meeting of lips was like a balm to their frazzled nerves.

Yūri let his hands smooth downwards over the sensual curve of Wolfram's bottom.

And Wolfram pulled away with his face stained crimson.

"What's wrong?" Yūri asked, shifting his hands up Wolfram's back, embarrassed and afraid he'd assumed too much.

"Nothing." Wolfram reassured him but ducked his head, keeping Yūri at arm's length. "I just - I need to - before we… I need to go to the bathroom." he bit his lip, awkwardly.

"Oh." Yūri let him go immediately, his face as red as Wolfram's. "Right. I'll just… I'll be here…"

Yūri gestured in the direction of the bed and Wolfram nodded, withdrawing and walking across the room to the bathroom. Not the Maō's private bath room but the smaller bath and toilet room adjoined to the Maō's bedchamber.

The Maō watched him go from under his lashes, his cheeks burning with the heat now prickling his skin underneath his clothes when Wolfram paused at the open doorway to send him a blazing emerald look over his shoulder before disappearing inside.

Yūri sucked in a calming breath once the bathroom door was firmly shut between them, his heart pounding wildly against his ribcage. He took off his jacket and sat down on the bed as the room began to spin a little, needing to get a grip on himself.

_They'd done this before._

This wasn't anything **new**. And yet, it felt like it was the first time.

…_Again._

Yūri looked to his bedside table where he had hidden the silk blindfold that morning hours before Conrad was scheduled to pick him up to start the day. He'd found it wedged between the bed sheets and panicked, needing to hide all evidence of the night before. It had been enough to send him into a panic, sure that somehow everyone would know no matter how well they covered their tracks.

But nobody was any the wiser after a full day in his presence.

He wondered if he should get it out again.

Yūri took it out and left it on the side, just in case.

He unbuttoned the high collar of his shirt.

Wolfram was taking a long time to go to the bathroom. Yūri tried not to worry. He thought it was safe to assume that Wolfram was as nervous as he was, even though they had done this before.

Eventually Wolfram does come out of the bathroom, in his pink bathrobe and Yūri makes a bet with himself that there is little else under Wolfram's robe right now.

Wolfram shuffles his way over to where Yūri is sitting against the headboard, again, and crawls onto the bed with a bright blush and a shy smile.

Yūri smiled back equally as shy and leaned forward to greet Wolfram with a chaste kiss.

"I missed you." Yūri confessed suddenly, stupidly since Wolfram hadn't been gone more than ten minutes, and had only been a room away the entire time.

Wolfram didn't laugh at him though. He beamed at him and bit his lip, his green eyes sparkling. "I missed you too."

Yūri blew out a long breath and kissed him again. Pressing Wolfram's soft lips open with his tongue and plunging deep inside, dragging his teeth over the wet muscle sliding alongside his own.

Wolfram straddled the young Demon King, his pink bathrobe stretched between his spread knees, soft under Yūri's impatient hands.

Yūri could get lost inside Wolfram's mouth, his heartbeat spiking erratically, the hot cavern sucking him in and enthralling him with smooth flesh and pulling darkness…

…"Yūri? Yūri!" Wolfram's voice came from far away, calling to him…

Yūri blinked his eyes clear and peered around him, his heart hammering steadily inside his chest. Wolfram sat astride him, wide-eyed and his lips stained red. It took an instant for reality to dawn on the double-black.

It had happened again.

"Oh, Wolf. I'm so sorry." he whispered, closing his eyes with regret.

Yūri hated the sight of disappointment in those luminous green eyes.

"It's okay, Yūri."

But it wasn't.

Wolfram reached over and picked up the fold of cloth with delicate fingertips.

But Yūri didn't want it.

…hated that he needed it.

"I saw you." Yūri told him. Green eyes flickered in the moonlight. "I saw you last night. I was there. I can be there again. I know I can."

Wolfram smiled at him sadly, raising the blindfold before Yūri's nose and pausing. "I know you can." he whispered as he leaned to the right slightly to see his hands as he tired the scarf around his King's head.

Yūri sighed in defeat. "Soon, I promise."

The warmth of Wolfram's breath melted the last of Yūri's fight when he met his fiancé with a kiss, sweet and slow, quickly becoming sensual and seductive. The Fire Demon's tongue steadily soothing the broken Maō's soul.

Unlike the night before, Yūri didn't hesitate to touch Wolfram and feel his warmth against his palms, and Wolfram's hard muscles wrapped in the softness of his skin.

Even without his sight, they can still enjoy their time together.

With parted lips and tongues entwined, Wolfram loosened the bracket of his legs and settled heavily in the curve of Yūri's lap, pressing down with a long moan as his strong thighs squeezed Yūri's hips in a comforting vice.

Wolfram tangled his fingers in Yūri's dark hair and pressed his chest against the young King's, kissing him fiercely until Yūri's whole body was washed in the fire Mazoku's body heat.

Yūri moaned into Wolfram's mouth when Wolfram began to rock on top of him. Suddenly, the room was too intense for clothes.

Yūri launched forward still attached to Wolfram's mouth, puffing against tingling lips with their foreheads supported by one another while Yūri's arms held Wolfram's waist against his stomach unwilling to let go.

Without being able to see him, Yūri knew in his heart Wolfram was gazing at him with half-lidded green eyes, could see it clearly in his memories of the night before, how he would look now.

Wolfram's hands swept down his shirt to untie the Maō's black pants with nimble fingers, brushing a tease of sizzling breath across Yūri's left cheek.

Yūri gasped as he was freed from his clothing, his erection pulsing and dripping with his yearning for what was to come. He shivered as Wolfram took him in hand and stoked him.

"I want you always." Wolfram confessed in a heated whisper. Yūri shivered, arching his head back and panting when he felt the words burn along his jawline.

"I want you too. Always." Yūri asserted, his heart clenched painfully he wanted him so bad. His whole body was aching for him. He felt hollow without him impossibly closer, he needed him desperately.

Wolfram crushed their mouths together and sucked Yūri's tongue inside as he levered up on his knees, forcing Yūri's head back with grasping fingers, he positioned the double-black's hardness where he needed him most, and immediately sunk down to the root in one stuttering gulp of air.

Yūri's mind collapsed in on itself when he was sheathed completely, and for a long moment he could not think nor breathe. Wolfram shuddered around him, his body trembling in the circle of Yūri's arms all the while his hands scrambled for purchase along his King's shoulders, neck and hair. Finally, Wolfram melted into his embrace with his left arm banded around Yūri's sturdy shoulders and his right hand lost within the thickness of the double-black's hair.

They breathed together in the stillness for long minutes.

Yūri wished he could see Wolfram's eyes in that moment.

"Are you okay?" Yūri asked as he gently lifted his right hand to smooth the back of his fingers down his lover's fevered left cheek.

Wolfram lifted his dizzy head just enough to press his open mouth against the King's knuckles, letting Yūri feel the blaze of his silent gasps.

"…Better than okay." came the hushed answer.

Yūri pushed blindly forward and sucked at Wolfram scorching breaths, Wolfram meeting his passion furiously, biting and licking in return. Yūri grabbed Wolfram's hips as he started to rock again, the wet clasp of heat beginning to slick up and down on him, increasing rapidly in length and speed.

Yūri was lost in lust, between Wolfram's mouth and his body the young Maō didn't stand a chance. Wolfram surged against him and Yūri held on tight for the ride. The royal bedchamber filled to echoing the sounds of slippery flesh against flesh and hoarse cries of uninhibited happiness.

Before long, the double-black man felt himself fall into the sweet abyss of bursting joy and liberation, he felt the convulsions of his lover's complexion wrap around him, squeeze him tight and he felt the pull of the darkness and exhaustion as time slid away from him…

…what he didn't feel was the foreboding fall into the beckoning night…

**.·****٠•●****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ●•****٠****·.**

Yūri awoke ankle deep in translucent water… with the golden emblem of the lion-dolphin under his bare feet.

He was in the demon mirror.

…Again.

"You've been neglecting me, Yūri" his reflection said before he climbed from the water to stand level with the second double-black.

Yūri glared back at him. "Yeah, well you're no longer needed, other-me."

His mirror-image smirked in a smug and wicked way that Yūri **never **would.

"Who said you have a choice anymore?" he said.

Yūri gritted his teeth and determinedly stepped forward. "Look, I'm doing well with Wolfram. And my desires are doing well, so you can go back to being just-me now."

The blind man's arrogance didn't waver. "Actually, our desire is more out of your control than ever, which is why I will be taking Wolfram for myself."

Yūri narrowed his eyes as he felt the monster inside him roil in outrage.

"Wolfram doesn't want you, he's **mine**." Yūri growled in a voice he'd only ever uttered from the Maō's form.

The blind double-black laughed at him. "See, that's your problem. You still don't get it. And the more you push me away, the more independent from you I'm becoming. And you have no idea when I see Wolfram."

"You don't. I'm the one that close to Wolfram." Yūri said assuredly.

"Are you sure?" the blind man taunted him, tilting his chin down pointedly.

Yūri instinctively peered downward into the rippling water which glowed blue before stilling ominously. A clear vision of the Maō's bed came into focus below his feet as if he watched from above as his image was ridden by Wolfram in their private and intimate moment** he'd** participated in not moments before. Only, the Yūri in this moment wasn't wearing the blindfold Yūri had just now. His likeness his Wolfram was making love to had his head tilted upward with his blank eyes staring straight at Yūri.

His mind and his body were cold when Wolfram's husky voice cried out, "Yoru!" instead of Yūri's name. And then, the water rippled and the vision vanished.

"What?" Yūri said numbly, still staring at his own reflection, his eyes as unseeing as his blind counterpart.

"Oh, that's the name I've chosen for myself." was the satisfied response. "Fitting, don't you think? It is from Wolfram's favorite anime, after all. One we watched before without Shōri knowing. Do you remember?"

Yūri shot his hate-filled gaze onto the double-black clone and at once felt the moment when his heart ripped in two.

"You can't give yourself a separate name! You're supposed to be part of me!" he denied.

The other double-black shrugged. "Yes, but I'm not a part of you, am I? Not while you keep rejecting me."

Yūri fisted his hands at his sides and stomped his foot, the water merely rippling again._ "_I'm not rejecting you! I accept you! Right now! Let's do this and be done all ready!"

"It's not that simple." the other said infuriatingly. "You may want to believe that's all it takes but the acceptance of your darker desires has to be deeper. And wanting Wolfram like **we do** is as dark and as deep as we become."

Yūri flushed crimson as the recent memory of Wolfram's warm and welcoming body invaded his confused and frustrated mind.

"Why does everything you say sound suggestive?" Yūri choked out.

"Ask yourself that question, why don't you." he laughed.

"I thought I just did." Yūri growled between gritted teeth.

Yoru's smirk was wicked.

_"Not anymore."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.·****٠•●****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ●•****٠****·.**

…_**To Be Continued…**_

**.·****٠•●****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ●•****٠****·.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: The Trick **_**(working title) … Yuuri's alter ego appears again and he's not happy to have been kept from the main event … with the reemergence of Yuuri's more lust driven self drama will arise once again! …**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[WARNING!]: The DUBIOUS CONSENT ISSUES stem from Yoru being a separate consciousness and using Yuuri's body while our Maoh is unaware and completely unwilling. If anyone is at all uncomfortable with this issue, please DO NOT read and put yourself at risk! I will try and remember to give Warning at the beginning of chapters when Yoru takes over.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I have a lot of plot developments I want to make within about 18 chapters again, so this story will have a longer time stretch than _Wolfram's Tears_ with a few time skips.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm still procrastinating with the smut scenes which is what kept me from posting this story for so long. ^^' I'm working on it but I still hesitate with my fingers tripping over the words, I want to make it good. YuuRam deserve so many good smut scenes, and I have a few planned out within the second half of this plot, and I'll do my best to deliver and get over my fear of failure. ¬¬ I will persevere!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x**

**YuuRam 4Eva!**

**x**


	2. The Counsel

**A special ****Thank You****to ****_Millenia Of The Flames _****for encouraging me to keep to my own writing style no matter how self-conscious I am about it and realising that it isn't so bad. I can always strive to do better. Also, ****Thank You**** to KeKe for giving me my first ****_YF_**** review! And ****Thank You**** to ****_hopelessfreakz_****, ****_Soulhearts_****, ****_BlueStarLightCB _****&amp; sachesan****for sharing your thoughts with me and keeping my mind stirred with YuuRam goodness all through writing up this chapter!**

**And to all those who favoured/followed so far, ****Thank You So Much****!**

**.**

**_YF Trivia: _****for everyone who hasn't had the pleasure of watching Sukisho, I think it important to know that Yoru was said to mean "night" (in that context). He a character who is very 'I am Seme' and lustful, as well as being a dominant personality for Sora (the protagonist of Sukisho). Also, ****Y****ū****ri HAS seen the anime so he knows exactly what to expect from his passionate counterpart because of his deliberate choice of name, which is why Y****ū****ri reacts the way he does.**

**[WARNING: the struggle begins between Yoru and Y****ū****ri for his body in this chapter. If anyone is at all uncomfortable with this, please stay safe and don't read.]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Spoilers&amp;WARNINGS!update]: Yaoi, BoyLove, WARNING!: DUBIOUS CONSENT ISSUES, Protective Conrad, Young Lady Greta, Jealousy, MORE references to Sukisho (anime), Dissociative Identity Disorder, A Lusty Alter Ego, DRAMA, Overprotectiveness, Established Relationship, Secret Sexual Relationship, Mpreg and ****Pregnant Wolfram****! (in later chapters)**

**[ALL other WARNINGS still apply!]**

**THIS CHAPTER contains very ****_microscopic_**** Murata/Sh****ō****ri hints. You will literally say, 'was that it?' but it's there. Don't ask me why, it just happened! I'm a Shinou/Murata fan but since KKM! Season 3 (anime) and Jeneus? I don't know … So, if anyone has any thoughts on this, feel free to leave me a comment and we can talk about the possibility of both ships in ****_YF_****.**

**.**

_**Yūri's Fears**_

**The Counsel**

**T**he next day, Yūri was on edge. He'd woken in a cold sweat at sunrise and sat up, watching Wolfram sleep in contemplative silence.

He could admit to himself when he was shaken. And Yoru had spooked him good.

He'd known exactly what to say to make Yūri doubt himself.

The young Maō stared down at his signature, identical to the one before and the one before that one. He knew he needed to get his head together. He needed a plan, a plan that would keep Yoru away, _far away _from Wolfram and himself.

Yūri could feel the lustful character close to the surface like a physical presence within his body and inside every room Yūri entered.

What was worse was when Yūri looked at Wolfram now, his entire body was flooded with intense desire and Yūri feared that Yoru was about to take over. Images of Wolfram tormented Yūri throughout the morning, beckoning him to his inner darker muses and Yūri felt himself slipping minutely.

His stomach ached with a longing so deep his muscles jolted and clenched with it. Yūri would consciously realize he was sweating and panting with the memory of Wolfram bouncing on top of him while his head filled with the phantom sounds of Wolfram's pleasure.

He was going out of his mind.

He was becoming obsessed.

He was sex obsessed, just like he had feared he would be.

Yūri groaned to himself, too hot in his skin, sliding his moist forehead down onto the cool polished wood of his desk and holding his stomach, feeling the pool of his blood rush south of his naval and unable to do anything to stop it.

He needed Wolfram.

Only Wolfram could cool him off like an oasis in the scorching lust-desert Yūri was lost amongst.

And Yoru was the dangerous mirage.

At least, Yūri hoped so because the alternative was…

…that the mirage was Yūri.

The Maō shuddered in his seat, brought back to reality when his Office door opened to admit two unsightly characters who Yūri was at once surprised and suspicious to see.

"Good morning, Shibuya."the Great Sage said briskly so everyone in the room knew he was here with a purpose. Shōri followed the shorter bespectacled double black into the room as silent as a shadow.

Yūri remembered he still hadn't thanked Murata for his blindfold-plan which had worked perfectly, at least for one night.

He really should buy him a present.

A Thank-you-for-helping-your-best-friend-Get-Some present… Yūri didn't think anything would be appropriate for _that_.

_Well_, he thought slyly as he signed his name with a flourish, he would just have to settle for an** in**appropriate present then.

"Good morning, Murata."Yūri acknowledged his friend and pointedly ignored his brother's presence since he hadn't announced himself. "What brings you to Blood Pledge Palace today?"

"My, Shibuya, don't you know what's happening today?"Murata said with a twist of his lips which could be a smile.

Yūri sat up straighter in his chair, his eyes wide with alarm.

"Did I forget something again?"he asked worriedly.

If Yūri forgot another important date he was afraid of what Wolfram would do to him as punishment.

He was very aware sex was something Wolfram could withhold from him now, and Yūri would definitely feel punished if he did…

…Which is exactly what he was afraid of because _Wolfram would __**know**_.

"Yū-chan!"Shōri burst out like he couldn't contain himself any longer. "I leave you for one day and you forget something as important as this!"

Shōri had been keeping his distance for the past couple of months in Shin Mazoku, only eating breakfast with his monarch little brother before disappearing for the rest of the day, and Yūri didn't blame him. The young Maō had been avoiding his big brother before Shōri had made himself scarce. If the rumors were true, Shōri had retreated to Shinou's Temple every day for the last two months and had only ventured back to Blood Pledge Castle for the evening meals accompanied by Murata, whom Yūri was suspicious with how well they were both getting along suddenly.

Of course, Yūri tried not to let it bother him.

But it really bothered him.

Yūri narrowed his eyes on his **older **brother (he was only a couple of inches taller than Yūri now, so that hardly made him the "bigger"brother). Shōri was sitting next to Murata like it was something he did every day and as far as Yūri knew those two hated each other.

He thought they would have been driving each other crazy for the past two months.

But it seemed to Yūri that maybe they'd been…

…**bonding**.

Yūri groaned internally, _the worst had happened_, he realized_. _Next they'll be planning his demise by compiling all the humiliating stories of his childhood and telling the whole Kingdom! The 27th Maō will go down in Shin Mazoku's history as the Maō who had wet his pants in front of the whole school at age nine because he had stage fright. Or as the Maō who ripped the entire back pocket of his brand new kayak pants when he climbed over the barbwire fence of the nudist beach (on a dare!) that _one time_ when he was twelve_._

"Shibuya, are you listening? I said, 'the ten Aristocrats will be arriving soon and they will want to convene immediately with the Maō', so you better have your game face on when they arrive because you're going to have to prove you can handle all that comes with the crown now."Murata told him sternly, his dark eyes steady in his appraisal of Yūri's distracted slouch.

Yūri straightened his spine with a blush and steeled himself for the importance of today, pushing his best friend and his brother's sinister companionship, his lust-bidden thoughts and Yoru's threats to the back of his mind.

It wasn't going to be easy, but Yūri had to prioritize. And right now, his priority was surviving the day with Waltorana, Wolfram's uncle watching Yūri's every move to criticize him and deem him unworthy to be the Maō. And Stoffel, Wolfram's _other_ uncle who would be flattering him to an uncomfortable level while trying to furtively make him slip up and look bad.

Yūri sorely wished he had a better relationship with both of his fiancé's troublesome uncles, or even better if the meddlesome middle-aged men became not so troublesome. It would certainly make his life a lot less stressful.

"They should be arriving within the hour, your Majesty." Günter informed him from his perch against the bookcase covered wall on Yūri's left. The lilac haired advisor had papers in his hands which he was riffling through with a concentrated frown behind his oval glasses. Yūri wondered if the overly organized demon had a guest list somewhere in there.

"There is no need for your Majesty to worry." Gwendal said in his deep and stern voice.

Yūri looked to him and caught his striking blue eyes watching him steadily making Yūri aware of his wide-eyed and open-mouthed expression. The Maō clicked his teeth together and blinked away his stunned appearance, pulling a more Maō-like face.

"The Ten Aristocrat Families are devoted wholly to your Majesty. This gathering is only to corroborate the full responsibility of the Maō onto your Majesty, Yūri." Gwendal assured him.

"Right." Yūri agreed with a slight frown. "I just thought I was all ready doing everything expected of me, so I'm a bit surprised I haven't been doing these new duties all ready."

Günter stepped forward looking nervous and guilty. "Yes, your Majesty is doing a wonderful job as Maō and we have no doubt of your Majesty, Yūri's capability to rule our Great Kingdom. Only, your Majesty was so young and foreign to culture at first that it was decided by the ten Aristocrats that it was in your Majesty and the Kingdoms best interest to ease the new Maō into his higher responsibilities. When your Majesty, Yūri mentioned that he was becoming a man on his eighteenth birthday, the ten Aristocrats were informed at once that your Majesty was ready to receive full regency." the excessive older man explained in a rush.

"Oh." Yūri said as his brain worked to catch up. "I guess that makes sense."

"Of course it makes sense, Shibuya." Murata pointed out with his smile. "I approved the idea once I returned to my position of Great Sage here in Shin Mazoku. The decision was made to everyone's benefit."

"Oh." Yūri said again, intelligently.

"I won't be in the courtroom but I'll be around to keep an eye on things today. So, I'll find you if you need me, Shibuya." Murata told him on his way out the door. He didn't wait for Yūri to respond before he was gone with Shōri sulking behind him.

Günter and Gwendal were immediately distracted by their own papers once again as if they had never been interrupted. Conrad didn't normally sit in on Yūri's morning paperwork, seeing to his other obligations before watching over Yūri in the afternoon while Günter and Gwendal went about the rest of their day.

Yūri have no clue what he hadn't been doing as a King all ready but if it was something other than reading and signing more paperwork then he was actually looking forward to it.

Once he was sure nobody was watching him, Yūri covertly peered into his leather-bound Diary which he kept in his tiny (and secret since he had found it himself while fiddling with the underside of his desk during an incredibly boring afternoon, and he had to unlatch the bottom discreetly and everything) under-desk drawer. The one Murata had given him for his eighteenth birthday, the birthday that was the whole reason why this council was important in the first place.

_Oh right._ There it is, on this day the ten Aristocrats were coming to Blood Pledge Castle to discuss the additional duties of the 27th Maō now that his human mentality had come of age, _finally_.

The 'finally' he'd added because Gwendal had said it when he announced the date two months prior. Yūri didn't really get it, but he thought it had something to do with the underhanded comment Waltorana had made in his letter to confirm the 27th Maō's audience with the court of the ten Head of Aristocratic families.

Waltorana had made it clear within his clipped and carefully courteous epistle that he still resented Yūri keeping to his human traditions instead of fully embracing Shin Mazoku's. But he seemed to be willing to advise him now instead of outright reject him again, which Yūri counted as a small win.

Today was going to be another _long day_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.·****٠•●****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ●•****٠****·.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yūri really hated this setup.

At least, this time the court trusted him enough not to run away so he wasn't strapped into the center chair. The spinning he was not looking forward to and was all ready feeling nauseous just knowing he will be subjected to that dizzying torture soon.

It was going to be a long afternoon.

The ten Aristocrats were all ready seated and silence when Yūri entered the room and sat down. Yūri broke out into a cold sweat, wondering why he was being stared down by Waltorana before they'd even spoken. Those narrow green eyes were determined to see him judged.

"We will now commence a conference amongst the ten noble families!" Waltorana announced importantly while Yūri continued to sweat.

"Ehhhh!" Yūri gripped onto his chair as it jolted around to face Gwendal abruptly.

Maybe he should ask for the straps after all? At least they'd keep him seated.

"Let it be on the record that Lord Stoffel von Spitzweg has been allowed to sit in this court under the condition that he reframe from speaking unless spoken to." Gwendal announced firmly to the room at large and Stoffel shifted in his chair when everyone's eyes landed on him, blushing high over his blond beard.

Well, that's one less thing for Yūri to worry about.

Günter cleared his throat and Yūri spun again, digging his nails into the wood of his armrests while his heart launched into his throat. "Guuuuh!"

"Your Majesty, Yūri, Lord von Grantz has sent word that he could not attend this day's congregation and has asked me personally via his letter to apologize most grievously for his absence. You see, he has taken ill after pricking his finger on a rose thorn and…"

Yūri narrowed his eyes while Günter waxed on conveying every word of von Grantz' letter from memory despite not reading aloud from the parchment itself.

He seriously doubted this guy's excuses, and looking back around to Waltorana's unwavering glare, he didn't think he was the only one. Then again… Waltorana wasn't looking anywhere but at Yūri.

_Well, that wasn't good._

**.·****٠•●****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ●•****٠****·.**

"I would have to what?!"Yūri yelled, leaping to his feet and gaping round at his court of aristocracy.

Waltorana spoke again. "Your Majesty, please be seated. The judgment of our people's crimes was always the Maō's responsibility. It is only your Majesty's fickle declination to punishing criminals that has forced the court to pass judgment in the Maō's stead."

"You mean that you've been imprisoning people without my permission for four years?"Yūri asked him, soft and dangerous.

Günter interrupted. "All duties with an audience with commoners were considered too overwhelming for your Majesty, Yūri upon your arrival. The Maō's studies of courtesy and diplomacy were deemed by the Aristocracy more important, before the execution of those lessons be put in practice with the public."

Del Kierson was next to speak-up and Yūri's chair spun around behind him. "If it pleases your Majesty, I'd like to mention that one of the duties you'd be performing now that his Majesty has completed his lessons is to give the Maō's permission for marriages."

"Marriages?"Yūri questioned numbly, distracted from his righteous temper.

"Yes, your Majesty."Günter said. "Union's between even the common Mazokus are blessed by the Maō inside Shinou's Temple so that Shinou himself can approve of the match, as are the newly born Mazokus each year."

"Then who has been doing all that in my place for so long?"Yūri demanded feeling light headed at all the work he had missed out on.

Waltorana opened his mouth with a bland look but Gwendal spoke first and remained stoic under Waltorana's petulant glare.

"I and everyone present have done our upmost to manage in the meantime. But we're not here to discuss the past, we're here to assess whether the Maō is able to take on these duties presently."

Yūri slumped back into his chair. "How could I have missed so much?"

"Well, his Majesty has been very busy. Thanks to his Majesty, Yūri, the Great Demon Kingdom has more human allies than ever before. We are at a very stable political and international peace because of his Majesty's unique way with humans."Günter defended his beloved Maō.

"Yes. It is undeniable that this period of peace has lasted longer than any before his Majesty Yūri came to rule our Country, even with the recent mess with the Adelar mercenaries."Waltorana added brusquely.

Yūri tried not to glare at his fiancé's bothersome uncle, he really did.

Densham leaned forwards in the tense silence that followed. "There is another option that the court has been discussing concerning his Majesty, Yūri' s unique circumstances as a person not born of the Great Demon Kingdom but engaged to a born citizen and one highly revered too."

Yūri frowned, Densham's voice suddenly sounded very familiar, sparking a memory recently remembered and not in a good way. It unsettled him and his increasing fear of Yoru.

"What about Wolfram?"he asked cautiously.

Waltorana cleared his throat pointedly and took the center stage. "What Lord von Karbelnikoff means is that his Majesty, Yūri has shown abhorrence to Demon traditions while hindered by his human rearing…"

Yūri grit his teeth and forced himself to let the condescending remarks about his heritage pass while holding his breath.

"…however, my nephew, Wolfram being a Demon by birthright and greatly beloved by our people as the Maō's future Consort, would be a suitable replacement for the duties keeping to the older traditions while your Majesty continues to do what he does so well."

"Wolfram could really do all that?"Yūri asked not sure if he liked the idea.

Strangely, Günter and Densham wouldn't meet Yūri's eye all of a sudden. Even Gwendal and Waltorana were looking down at the parchment they had brought with them without calling attention to themselves. Julia's younger brother and Lord von Gyllenhaal peered around the round table at a loss. And Lady von Rochefort exchanged a wary glance with Lord von Radford, who finally answered.

"Officially, the Maō's intended cannot take on duties of the Maō. But unofficially…"Lord von Radford hesitated a long moment, clearly waiting for one of his peers to continue his thought but was forced to continue on his own. "… It has been many Generations since a Consort has been as well liked as Lord Wolfram. And Princess Consort, Magdalene had been greatly admired for her way with the people, much like his Majesty, Yūri."

"The ninth Princess Consort, Magdalene only did the remedial duties of the fourteenth Maō." Günter finally interceded. "Such as the blessing of the lower class marriages, the kissing of the Kingdom's newborns, and planning all the Palace Parties."

"Oh." Yūri said, liking the idea more and more. "Yeah. Actually that sounds really great. And I'd still oversee the criminal justice job?"

Günter nodded his head up and down eagerly. "Yes, of course, your Majesty. All demons who commit offenses against the Mazoku people are escorted to the capital to receive judgment."

"Okay, then that's settled." Yūri proclaimed, getting to his feet again with a relieved smile.

The nobles all exchanged unsettled looks between themselves as if expecting one another to protest. Waltorana stood abruptly, drawing all eyes to him. He stared down his nose at Yūri and spoke imperiously. "This conference is concluded. Your Majesty is free to leave for his usual duties." He spun on his heel and stalked towards the door.

"Wait." Yūri muttered and then called loudly. "Wait! Where are you going?" he questioned, the forbidding feeling had returned.

Waltorana paused with his white gloved hand upon the door but didn't look back. "I have a lunch appointment with my nephew to keep." He said before pushing free from the room and walking out of sight.

Yūri gaped in his wake.

_Yeah, definitely not good._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.·****٠•●****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ●•****٠****·.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I wish to have a closer involvement in the Maō's training. After all, if I hadn't left his Majesty's birthday celebration so swiftly, I might have been able to stop those fanatic humans from abducting and burning my nephew undetected." Waltorana said tersely.

Wolfram blushed. "Uncle, there was nothing you could have done. It was a preemptive attempt and they had planned it out carefully. Anyway, none of that mattered in the end because Yūri saved me."

"Yes. His Majesty has proven himself capable despite him being half human. I only wish I had been here to see those despicable creatures put in their place. Although **I **would have made certain they had been returned to their country in pieces." He clenched his teeth and dropped his spork into his soup bowl with a clink. The gentle breeze ruffled his blond bangs while a kohi fluttered overhead.

"And start a war?" Wolfram chided across the table from him. "Uncle, you know that's not something our people want to experience ever again. Yūri made the right decision. He proved himself capable of punishing those who went against him but was merciful enough to keep peace between our allies. Adelar will not challenge him or Shin Mazoku again." He assured, before taking a tentative sip from his own spork.

"Yes, well. I suppose, I just worry that nothing will make his Majesty strike our enemies down for good. I mean, what greater insult is there than the attempted assassination of his betrothed?" Waltorana sighed. He rubbed his gloved index fingers hard into the crease between his drawn brows.

Wolfram frowned, taking a moment to swallow and choose his words carefully. "Everyone is equal in Yūri's eyes. He would react just as harshly to you or a person of Shin Mazoku being under threat as he had when it was I. If anyone is attacked whether they're his responsibility or not Yūri takes the threat personally. That's just the way the wimp is."Wolfram said with a soft smile and love shinning in his muted green eyes.

Waltorana stared down at his nephew with silent exasperation before sighing loudly again.

"When the value of the Maō's Consort is equal to the life of a human, I never thought I'd see the day." He scoffed, picking his spork up again.

Wolfram's smile didn't waver. "That's the most admirable flaw about Yūri, uncle." Wolfram responded easily. "He's a King equal with his people. No one life is worth more than any other."

Waltorana didn't return his nephew's passion but either did he argue further. Instead, he watched the sun rays wash over the white cloth on the private breakfast table in the centre of the Maō's garden, and realized for the first time that Wolfram was emanating a light all his own.

He really didn't like that he was running out to reasons to dislike his Majesty, Yūri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.·****٠•●****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ●•****٠****·.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yūri was on the hunt, the hunt for Wolfram.

He and Wolfram needed to have a talk about Wolfram maybe helping him out with ruling-the-country stuff in the future, and just when they should start thinking about doing that…

…That and he was going stir crazy inside his own skin. He couldn't stop thinking about Wolfram and how only he could release Yūri from this debauched hell.

So, Yūri had a mission. Find Wolfram.

And then talk…

…Maybe, or maybe they can talk after…

When Yūri finally caught sight of Wolfram standing in the sunlight of the hall overlooking the garden where they ate breakfast every morning, his golden hair like a halo about his head, Yūri immediately knew the talk could wait.

The double black Demon King didn't even see Waltorana standing witness to his single-minded pursuit of the Lord's nephew, taking hold of Wolfram's delicate hand and never breaking his long-legged stride down the length of the hallway and towards the nearest empty study which Yūri figured couldn't be far from here.

"Yūri?" Wolfram questioned, sounding startled by his fiancé's odd behavior. "What's wrong? Slow down! Where are we going?" he fired off increasingly bad tempered.

Yūri knew he better answer before the fire mage decided to fight him instead of cooperate.

"Nothing's wrong. We need to talk. We're going somewhere private, I don't want to do this in public." he spoke shortly and honestly, not giving Wolfram the chance to argue.

Wolfram grunted his annoyance but followed willingly enough leaving Waltorana staring far behind.

Yūri gently squeezed Wolfram's hand in his.

Wolfram squeezed his hand in return.

As soon as they get inside, Yūri kissed Wolfram like he was a drying well in the sweltering heat and Yūri didn't know if he'd ever get another taste again.

Wolfram moaned his happy sound and pinched at Yūri's ears as he sucked at Yūri's lips causing the overwhelmed Maō's knees to quake and push Wolfram harder into the wall at his back, so neither of them would slide to the floor.

Yūri sucked at his burning jaw and flushed neck in harsh bursts while he unbuttoned Wolfram's stiff uniform pants, shoving the blue material down passed rosy knees. Wolfram mewled at Yūri's rough treatment and tugged his double black lover back to his panting mouth by his ears, licking the sweat from Yūri's upper lip before dragging him into another heavy make-out.

Yūri's heart was pounding in his ears while he was grinding feverishly and still fully clothed into Wolfram's open body. His winded breath was loud against Wolfram's bruised and slick lips as Yūri licked and bit at them, unable to stop himself.

His fingertips were buried in the soft skin of Wolfram's bared hips, pulling him to him even while Wolfram surged against him in sync, just where Yūri wanted him, where it felt good.

He didn't want to stop.

Through the fog in his brain, Yūri felt Wolfram hard against his belly as Yūri rut like a mindless beast between his fiancé's soft thighs. Every strip of pale skin bared to him Yūri grabbed at, his thick fingers imprinting his touch in red and blue.

He couldn't stop them.

He had no control. It was like his body had a mind of its own.

_Yoru_.

Yūri ripped himself away from Wolfram's clinging body, feeling the motion tear at the seams of his consciousness.

So it was true.

He had to get out.

"Yūri?" Wolfram asked. His confusion and frustration at Yūri's sudden rejection was palpable in the bitter cold of the air left between them.

"I'm sorry." Yūri wheezed, the room swaying around him.

_Out_, he needed out.

"I'm sorry." he repeated dazedly before he ran towards the door just three steps away, yanking the handle so violently he almost took it straight through the thick wood.

"Yūri!" he ignored Wolfram's distressed call, running out of the room and far away from the where Yoru could reach him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.·****٠•●****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ●•****٠****·.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wolfram panted into the empty room where he had just been kissed within an inch of his life and then left to ache alone.

His blush sizzled over his skin while he pulled his clothes back around him along with the shattered pieces of his dignity, double knotting the ties of his blue underwear under his uniform pants as he fumed to himself.

_Will that wimp ever not be a wimp?_ He seriously questioned the universe.

Things had been going so well, _amazingly well_, actually. He could still feel the heat of Yūri's body between his thighs and Wolfram couldn't repress the shiver of want from making his whole body tremble.

It scared and thrilled him how much power Yūri had over his body. He wanted it with his entire being. What terrified him was his own skepticism on Yūri's investment in them.

He worried that Yūri didn't crave him equally as much as Wolfram craved him.

But when Yūri kissed him and touched him and held him so close, Wolfram honestly feared nothing and no one.

Wolfram just wished he could hold onto the same conviction every time Yūri ran from him. But it was getting harder and harder to be brave when confronted with his infinite loneliness.

Wolfram swept his shaky hands through his rumpled hair and shook his uncertain feelings off. With regained pose and determination, he stalked out of the study and down the hall.

When he found that wimp, _he had some serious explaining to do_.

**.·****٠•●****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ●•****٠****·.**

Conrad had been looking for his wayward godson since the youth took his lunch break over an hour ago. Gwendal had given up and taken over signing the paperwork, which Wolfram will be less than happy about if he found out. So, Conrad's mission was to make sure Wolfram never needed to find out by getting Yūri safely back to his office.

His plan was foiled, however when he found Yūri staring down at his reflection into the fountain where they had talked months ago. The double black didn't lift his head from where it hung dejectively between his knees when Conrad sat down beside him.

There was a long moment of immersing silence.

"I'm messing up again." Yūri confessed guiltily.

"How?" Conrad questioned gently.

Yūri sighed and squeezed his eyes shut. "You remember about that promise I made to Wolfram? Well, I don't think I can keep it. I want to! And I'm trying. I just don't think it's possible right now."

"What promise did you make?"

"I… I can't tell you."Yūri admitted hesitantly while avoiding Conrad's penetrating gaze. "It's nothing bad!" he assured quickly. "It's just… complicated. I feel like it's more complicated than I thought it would be when I made the promise. I feel like I'm going crazy with worry that I'm doing something wrong! And I just feel like I'm not in control anymore… Does that make sense?"

"Maybe."Conrad said cautiously. He didn't think he wanted to know what his Godson truly meant, but he had an idea. "It sounds like you need to take a step back and wait it out until you're ready to try again."he advised honestly.

Yūri glanced at him from the corner of his red-rimmed eyes, cautious. "But… I all ready promised I'd try…"

"Just because you've done something before doesn't mean you have to do it again straight away, Yūri." Conrad explained patiently. Yūri finally looked at him with wide eyes. "You don't have to do it ever again if it's something you've tried and don't like."

"Oh no!" Yūri interrupted loudly with a blush. "No, no, I liked it! And I do want to… to do what I promised again. It's just… I don't know if I can do it again for a while because I have… there's something I have to do first."

"Okay. So, do what you want to do, Yūri. No one can make you do anything you don't want to do, and its okay to wait for some things. Even the things you've done before and liked, you can do them again whenever you're ready."

Yūri sighed tiredly, staring off into the distance. "I wish it were that simple."

Conrad frowned. "It is that simple, Yūri. And if Wolfram is pressuring you to do something you're not ready for…"

Immediately, Yūri gasped and shook his dark bangs violently. "NO! NO, No, no! Wolfram is not the one that's making it difficult for me, it's** me** making it difficult for me and ruining everything!" Yūri blew out a long breath as he deflated as rapidly as he blew up. "It's my issue that I have to work out on my own. I just feel bad for everything I put Wolfram through for me."

Conrad relaxed and smiled long-sufferingly. "I'm sure Wolfram will understand once you talk to him. He loves you. Just make sure you let him know you love him too and everything will be fine."

Yūri nodded slowly while he collected his thoughts, a determined look coming over his youthful face after a frozen moment. "Yes. I will tell Wolfram that I love him and I will sort myself out for sure. Then I can finally make good on my promise."

The eighteen year old collected his feet under him and stood up straight. Conrad tilted his head back to look up at his fully grown Godson and felt his chest twinge with hidden emotion.

"You ready to head back then, your Majesty."Conrad said with his usual smile.

Yūri grinned down at him.

"Don't call me 'your Majesty' you're the man who named me."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.·****٠•●****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ●•****٠****·.**

…_**To Be Continued…**_

**.·****٠•●****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ●•****٠****·.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: The Trap****_(working title - I've changed the chapter titles multiple times all ready) … Yuuri's energy is weakened and Yoru finally makes his move … meanwhile Wolfram confronts Conrad on just who he thinks he is protecting? … The answer might shock them both …_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note: ****I FEEL THE NEED TO SAY that like ****Sh****ō****ri, Conrad has his own perspective on ****Y****ū****ri and Wolfram's relationship and he's definitely NOT right. BUT Conrad will get a shiny, NEW perspective when he and Wolfram have a confrontation which, I think, has been building for a long, long, **_**long**_** time. ;D**

**ALSO the CONSENT ISSUES really come into play within the next few chapters because Y****ū****ri is now reluctant to continue sexual contact with Wolfram, while Yoru makes his own play to do the exact opposite. Of course, Yoru IS Y****ū****ri but try telling Y****ū****ri that because he's very confused right now, and so for some time to come there will be very serious DUBIOUS CONSENT at best.**

**If ANYONE IS UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS PLEASE DON'T READ &amp; PLEASE STAY SAFE.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm also hoping to start posting some other YuuRam fics soon.**

**X**

**YuuRam 4Eva**

**x**


	3. The Trap

**Hiya, YuuRam fans!**

**I thought I'd give a teeny, tiny ****SPOILER**** since anyone can read the results on my Profile Page if they wanted anyway. THAT I've been working on ****_Chapter 12_**** longer than each of the chapters so far, and I wanted to give you ****a little tease**** of what's to come with the chapter title: ****_The Heat._**

**Remember that Mpreg Poll I put up for this purpose? Well, more than half of the votes decided how things are going to go down. Thank you so much to everyone who voted! I'll still be checking on the results in the meantime but I'm fairly confident of the outcome right now.**

**Until then, here's ****_The Trap_****.**

**.**

**If you thought the smut scenes would slow down now that Yuuri is in denial once again (was he ever not?), then you've seriously underestimated Yoru. ;D I hope you enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank You ****to ****_BlueStarLightCB_**** for reviewing a second time, your thoughts are very much appreciated! ****Thank You**** to ****_OWLSIES_**** for your encouraging words and kindness. And ****Thank You**** to ****_Nickesha_**** for waiting patiently.**

**Also a special ****Thank You**** to ****_BatShitCrazy21 _****for being so encouraging and chatting with me about our YuuRam joys and fanfiction experiences! I hope to keep hearing from you! ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[WARNING: This Chapter has ALL the issues of DUBIOUS CONSENT so please stay safe!]**

**.**

_**Yūri's Fears**_

**The Trap**

**W**hen Yūri returned to Wolfram's side, ready to apologize and explain himself properly, the double black Maō was bewildered and relieved to be greeted by his beautiful fiancé and lover with a punishing kiss.

Yūri melted into Wolfram's harsh embrace in the middle of the hallway on the way towards their bedchamber. His hands, which had been up in surrender at first sight of Wolfram's determined stride straight for him, fell to his lover's hips as he easily gave into the fire mage's assault.

"**Never**. Leave me. Like that. Again." Wolfram hissed out between biting kisses. Yūri shivered at the hot press of Wolfram's chest against his own, their hips aligned.

"Huhn." Yūri replied intelligently. In his defense, it was very, very, very **hard** to think with Wolfram's arms a solid weight around his shoulders and Wolfram's tongue dancing behind his teeth. A whine crept up Yūri's throat as Wolfram's strong fingers carded through his hair, short nails scratching at his scalp.

"Come on." Wolfram urged him, pulling him backwards further down the hallway.

"What? Where?" Yūri asked, confused by the lack of touching other than the hand Wolfram was leading him by, right to their bedroom door.

"Where do you think?" Wolfram laughed, flushed and breathless. "I'm finishing what you started, wimp." The next thing Yūri knew, the door was open and their bed was at his back with Wolfram crawling over him, green eyes dark in his hunger.

"Huhn." Yūri said again, his mouth moving with a mind of its own under Wolfram's soft, wet attack. His kisses really were something. Yūri didn't even notice how addictive they were until he was about to jeopardize his chance of ever experiencing them again.

If Wolfram never forgave him for what he had to say.

_It wouldn't hurt to give in just one more time, right? _He reasoned within his internal war.

Wolfram was rubbing their hips together, his panting mouth never parting to give Yūri a single chance to speak. _He knew_. The double black realized. Somehow,_ Wolfram knew this might be the last time…_

Yūri relaxed under his lover's intentions, giving over complete control in the slim hope that he wouldn't lose control as a consequence. He wanted this, before everything could change once again.

Wolfram reveled in his compliance, pulling off his blue jacket and silk cravat, the diamond chain thrown on the closest bedside cabinet while the material slipped off the bed carelessly onto the floor. Yūri's black jacket was opened wide and his shirt was unbuttoned while Wolfram sucked love bites under the writhing double black's jaw. Wolfram sat back on his thighs, straddling the worked up Maō's hips as his nimble fingers quickly popped the buttons on his own shirt before letting the soft cotton fall off his heaving shoulders and down his tightly rounded biceps, his pale forearms and off his strong wrists, finally tossing it over the side of the bed and out of sight.

The double black's eyes wondered over the flushed collarbones, the hard pectorals with dark pink pebbled tips, down the flat and rippling abdominal to rest on the twitching round hips bracketed by tasty looking hipbones. Wolfram's beautiful face with his bright blush over high cheeks and red swollen lips, not to mention his golden hair curling at the tips from the heat of their make out all paled in comparison to the beauty's enthralling eyes, as green and eternal as emeralds, and just as intense.

"Woah." Yūri whispered.

Wolfram tilted his head curiously. "What?"

Yūri blushed, caught. "Ah… You're just… You're really beautiful." He confessed, embarrassed.

Wolfram ducked his head, his shoulders hiding his suddenly burning ears. "Oh." He said, watching him shyly through his long black lashes. "You're better looking than me."

Yūri shook his head. "No way. You say that all the time but it's not true. I've never seen **anyone** as pretty as you."

Wolfram rolled his eyes and pushed the indignant Maō flat on his back, before rolling his whole body down on the half nude double black below him. "I think you're cute too, okay?"

Yūri groaned at the feel of Wolfram's hot chest against his own prickling skin. He panted and blinked up at the demon licking his sensual lips above him.

"Yeah, okay." He nodded.

They met in another kiss, tongues battling and saliva exchanged. Wolfram grabbed harsh fist-fulls of Yūri's black hair, his thumb nails catching on the shell of the double black's ears. Yūri moaned continuously into Wolfram's mouth, his hands clinging around Wolfram's strong shoulders and scratching down his pulsating back as the fire mage did things to him which quickly and effectively fogged his mind and seduced his body.

Their hips were rubbing together, stimulating their sex through the combined layers of rough clothing separating them, although neither of them moved their hands south of the waistline.

Wolfram pulled up his torso, gasping, his thighs tightening along the outside of the man's beneath him, grinding hard against Yūri who squeezed his eyes closed at the painful burst of pleasure. Wolfram caught his breath for a still moment and shook above him.

Yūri opened his eyes… but the black enveloped him trapping him within the darkness…

When Yūri surfaced with a gasp, Wolfram was on his back under him smiling sleepily while weaving his long fingers through the dazed double black's hair. Both their pants were off, their naked legs entwined and their leather underwear the only scrap of clothing between them.

Yūri sat up and looked around the huge bedroom in the late afternoon sunlight, the cold dread of reality overwhelming the fast fading heat of Wolfram's body.

"Yūri, what's wrong?" Wolfram asked, sitting up too and taking hold of the suddenly panicked Maō's shoulder who turned wide black eyes on him.

"What happened?" he questioned urgently.

Wolfram frowned, confused. "What do you mean, 'what happened?'?"

"I mean, how did we get here? When did our pants come off? How long have we been in this room?" Yūri fired off in one breath, leaving him gasping for air and each inhale was like an icy knife piecing his lungs.

Wolfram huffed. "What are you talking about, wimp? You know all that, you were right here."

"But that's just it!" The irate Maō burst out, his arms flying outwards as he leapt to his bare feet. "I wasn't here! That's what I was going to tell you!"

"Tell me what?" Wolfram demanded, frustrated with the negative shift in behavior. He crossed his legs and folded his arms, petulant. "Yūri, you're not making any sense!"

"We can't have sex anymore!" Yūri cried, his face red with his shame and anguish.

Stone silence solidified in the humid air between them. Yūri immediately regretted his outburst. He hadn't meant to say it so callously. Now all he could do was wait for Wolfram's reaction.

Wolfram sat completely motionless, his face a blank mask.

"What did you say?" he finally worded slowly.

Yūri deflated at once, collapsing back onto the mattress, sitting forward with his head and hands hanging between his legs, despondent.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, his vision blurring with bitter and angry tears. "I didn't mean to say it like that, but you need to know. I've been blacking out during our time together and another me has been taking control."

Wolfram shifted beside him, leaning forward too although Yūri couldn't see him.

"You mean… you really have been going Maō-mode?" Wolfram had suspected of course with his fiancé's weird behavior lately but he hadn't truly believed it until now.

However, the Maō shook his double black head. "No, not the Maō spirit… its Yoru." He finally spoke the name out loud.

Wolfram started, his whole body jolting with the shock.

"Who?"

Yūri sighed from the darkest depths of his soul. "That's what he called himself. Yoru. You know... from that anime you like so much…?" He prompted, tentatively turning his head to peer through his black bangs.

Wolfram gasped. "Sukisho? Yoru!" His green eyes sparkling like they had the first time he held his favorite anime series in his hands.

Thanks to Shōri, that is.

The double black sat up.

"You don't have to sound so pleased about it." He complained.

Wolfram shook his golden head. "I'm just surprised you learnt the name of my favorite character." Wolfram dismissed with a smile hiding at the corner of his kiss-swollen lips.

Yūri felt panic bubble up inside his chest along with Yoru's echoing laugh inside his head.

"Yoru is your favorite character?" He demanded.

"Of course." Wolfram said easily, and Yūri suddenly felt queasy.

"We can't have sex anymore." Yūri repeated, resolved. He couldn't let Yoru near Wolfram, not when the lusty condupy was already closer to Wolfram than Yūri knew.

How else would he know more about Wolfram than Yūri?

Wolfram was scowling at him.

"You can't wimp out now! We've already gone all the way!" Wolfram said in outrage.

"Conrad said that just because we've done something a few times doesn't mean we have to keep doing it. We can take a break until I deal with Yoru." The double black reiterated grudgingly.

Wolfram's eyes almost fell out of his head with how wide they suddenly grew. He leaned forward quickly and gripped onto Yūri's forearm hard.

"You **told **Conrart about us?" He hissed out, his green gaze panicked.

"Ow! And **no**!" Yūri squeaked, his face flushed with his guilt. "I was careful not to say anything about us – **you know**! But I was conflicted and I needed to talk to _someone_!"

"You idiot." Wolfram scoffed, releasing his grip on his naïve lover so he could run both his hands through his hair in frustration. "You didn't think that Sir Conrart Weller, greatest swordsman in The Great Demon Kingdom and top of The Demon King's guard, could be fooled by your attempt to evade straight forward questions?" Wolfram shook his head with a short and humorless laugh before glaring at his flustered fiancé. "Besides, why would my brother be a better confidant than** me** when it comes to sex between** us**?" he demanded.

"Because!" Yūri growled out between clenched teeth. "I needed an unbiased opinion and I knew what your answer would be!"

"My answer would be that you're an idiot wimp who can't commit and has to hide behind his 'other selves' so you can run away again and again!" Wolfram shouted, on his feet with his fists clenched at his sides.

Yūri got back on his feet as well, standing toe to toe with his enflamed lover.

"Maybe you should be more concerned with the fact that the person you've been sleeping with isn't me!" he accused.

Wolfram was glowing red all over, his eyes burning as the inch of space left between them threatened to spontaneously combust.

"It IS you, you **wimp**! If you're too cowardly to admit you want me then I'm not going to waste my time convincing you!" Wolfram announced, tearing himself away from the argument all together and ripping his discarded clothes up off the floor to angrily pull them on again.

"Fine!" Yūri yelled and began to redress in the same fashion, growling some more when his fingers shook too hard for him to button up his white skirt.

Wolfram had his back to Yūri but the double black froze when he heard the sharp broken inhale of a cut off sob. Yūri's burning gut turned to ice in an instant and he stood numbly while Wolfram continued to struggle into his blue uniform with precise jerking movements.

"Wolf –" Yūri swallowed his words as Wolfram gave up on fumbling with the laces of his boots, grabbing up his jacket and his belt keeping his back to Yūri as he strode out of the room, slamming the bedroom door behind him.

Yūri winced at the bang and wilted in the loud silence of the huge, cold stone chamber, staring blurrily at the discarded pile of silk still sitting on his bedside cabinet and really wondered if this was the right choice.

In the deepest, darkest corners of his mind Yoru's laugh still echoed.

**.·****٠•●****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ●•****٠****·.**

"Weller!"

Wolfram stormed into the Training yard outside the soldiers' barracks where Sir Weller was overlooking a low ranking swordplay exercise of the off-duty castle guards.

Conrad and a few of the men turned to watch as the Maō's fiancé stomped from the direction of the castle, his fists swinging widely as he approached. Many of the men dropped their aggressive stances immediately and bowed their heads in respect, although their eyes followed the blue uniform powerlessly.

Conrad stepped forward to meet his baby brother, straightening his stance at Wolfram's obvious ire.

"Wolfram -"

"I want a word with you, Weller. Follow me." Wolfram commanded, turning on his heel back towards the castle without waiting for Conrad's acceptance. Conrad nodded his head at the spectating men to continue on with their practice and fell into step behind the Little Lord Brat.

Wolfram stopped inside, rounding on Conrad as soon as the entrance side door shut behind them.

"What did you say to Yūri?" he demanded at once.

"I simply told him it was okay to retreat and regroup if he'd advanced on something he wasn't ready for." Conrad answered readily.

Wolfram stomped his foot like the brat he hadn't been in years.

"This isn't a war Yūri's fighting, it's me! It's **us**! He shouldn't be fighting at all! And he **wasn't** anymore before you interfered and told him to again!" Wolfram fumed, his face as red as the rim around his glassy eyes.

"If he heeded my advice then it must have been necessary to offer it, Wolfram."

Wolfram stomped his foot again. "No! It wasn't! It was **never** necessary for you to interfere in my relationship with Yūri in the first place!"

Conrad frowned, his lips thinning. "I didn't interfere, Yūri's doubts did. If he's doubting his feelings then it's better to hold off before either of you do something you will regret."

"You mean something **you **will regret." Wolfram sneered.

Conrad sighed, tired of this argument. "Wolfram -"

"How do you know something hasn't already happened?" Wolfram accused, his gaze as cold as his tone. "How do you know it's not already too late to turn back?"

"Don't joke, Wolfram." Conrad chided, his temper spiking at the insinuation. "You may be eighty four but you're still a teenager in human years, and so is Yūri."

"See that's the problem!" Wolfram shouted loudly, his hands flying up in the air before he restrained his impulsive movement and fisted them tightly to his sides again. "You're always thinking in human terms but I'm **not **human! And neither is Yūri!"

"He's half human, like me." Conrad reminded impatiently.

Wolfram was having none of it.

"He's also a water mage and the most powerful Demon King in our history! **NOTHING like you!**" he insisted, harshly.

Conrad was losing his calm mask. He could feel himself becoming as indignant as his younger brother.

He snapped. "You're still too young! Your body is not ready for adulthood yet. If it was you'd have had a heat by now!"

Wolfram recoiled, shocked by his half-brother's change in character but regained his righteous rage quickly.

"You know it has to be triggered and it's only after I met Yūri I have been interested in all that!" He fired back.

"Yes." Conrad allowed, attempting to regain control of the situation. "But it's been four years and still nothing has happened. Maybe you should consider the possibility that you and Yūri just aren't meant to be."

He might as well have punched his baby brother for how violently Wolfram shrank away from his words. Conrad wanted to apologize in the moment but Wolfram didn't let him.

"You want him for yourself, I knew it!" The fire mage chocked out, his pretty face grimacing in disgust.

"No. Wolfram." Conrad denied grimly.

Wolfram didn't believe him of course, he never has.

"Of course you do! He's Julia's reincarnation! Why else would you try to sabotage us?!" He asked with his green eyes too bright in the dim entryway.

"I've never tried to sabotage you, Wolfram. I actually do want you and Yūri to work it out in the end." Conrad persisted, reaching out to reassure him but Wolfram stepped out of his reach, causing Conrad's heart to clench and his throat to dry.

"You know, Julia was important to me too." Wolfram said, quiet in his denial of his half-brother's love. "She was my teacher, if you have forgotten."

"Yes, Wolfram. But you never wanted to be taught the healing practice." Conrad spoke the words tiredly.

"But Julia insisted anyway! She told me I'd need everything she had to teach me in the future, and I did! Without her I wouldn't have been able to heal Hube when Greta and Yūri needed me the most!"

"All that proves is that healing magic is useful for emergencies." Conrad said.

However, Wolfram wasn't done. "**That**'s the moment when Greta, Yūri and I became **a family**. We turned to each other in that moment and bonded. We became a family!"

Conrad didn't follow. He had no clue why his brother was acting so righteous when his assumption proved nothing.

"Greta still wants a mother." He said.

Wolfram punched him.

Conrad felt the thump of his baby brother's fist colliding with his jawbone and the throb of pain in its wake. He knew he had taken it too far with his truths. He regretted everything, even his interference where he thought he'd been needed. He wanted to take it all back, but he couldn't.

Wolfram's breathing was hard and catching, his voice wet when he finally filled the resounding silence. "Greta hasn't wanted a mother since she got to know her own through the demon mirror." He whispered, livid. "If you were a parent, you would know that."

Conrad bowed his head, his brown eyes searching the ground for answers to questions he wasn't sure he wanted to ask.

He took a deep breath before trying again.

"Wolfram. All I'm saying is that, there are reasons to slow down and not rush Yūri before he's ready."

"Yūri **is **ready, whether you like it or not." Wolfram said through his silent tears. "And my body will go through heat when **I **am ready. Until then, I want to be treated like the adult I am, and you need to realize that Yūri and I are in an **adult **relationship."

Conrad smiled, self-deprecating. "You're my baby brother, Wolfram. You'll never be an adult in my eyes."

Wolfram watched him for a long moment. Probably waiting for the lie to show itself, however there was none to find.

"Then, at least, think of my happiness. And Yūri's." Wolfram settled on, finally.

Conrad nodded immediately.

"That's all I think about." He whispered.

"Then stop ruining it for us."

"I only want -"

"I don't care." Wolfram interrupted again. "What you want, Weller. I only care what Yūri wants. And despite **your** doubts. **I know**, what Yūri wants is **me**."

"I know he does!" Conrad persisted, needing his brother to understand. To hear him, **for once**. "He would be a fool not to want you, Wolfram. I only want you to _be careful_. You're young and your body has been through many trials. Not the least of which was just a few months ago when you were almost burnt alive _because_ of your relationship with Yūri."

"So, now you're blaming Yūri for something not even you had predicted?" Wolfram questioned, confused and defensive.

"No, I'm not blaming anyone." He said honestly. "I'm worried about you, Wolfram. You're my baby brother and your body isn't as strong as you think it to be, you're too ambitious with it and your life. I remember when you were a premature babe with a weak heartbeat and a fragile tot with low blood pressure not able to run as fast as you wanted. You** died** of a heart attack a few years ago. You haven't had a heat yet when you should have decades before now." Conrad stopped himself before he listed more. He took a deep breath to calm himself. "Wolfram, I seriously worry that parenthood this young could damage you irreparably or worse. I know you want all those things with Yūri, but maybe waiting is the best thing for you both."

Wolfram shook his head. "No. **You're wrong**. I _know_ I'm made for this, for Yūri. I'm _meant_ to be by his side through everything, including sex and parenthood, no matter your opinion of me. You don't know what it's like when we're together. **We fit**. We're perfect without your insecurities influencing our relationship." Wolfram shook his head harder and raised his chin imperviously. "No. I **will** marry Yūri and I **will **bear our children to term without hindrance, and I **will** love our family with all my heart. It is my destiny."

Conrad smiled sadly. "I know." He confessed, resigned to worry about his headstrong baby brother until the day he will give his life for his King and Prince Consort.

Wolfram nodded once and stalked away from him, not looking back. Conrad touched his cool palm to his purpling jaw.

He only wished time would wait for him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.·****٠•●****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ●•****٠****·.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entering the Dining room later that evening was an uncomfortable sensation. Yūri had to pause immediately inside the open double doors and slowly soak in the sight of the additional guests, Lord Waltorana von Bielefeld and Lord Densham von Karbelnikoff amongst the already palpable tension between the Maō's usual companions. The rest of the Ten Aristocrats had started the journey toward their individual territories hours after the meeting was adjourned. Which Yūri had been told by a twitchy-eyed Gwendal, once he'd finally shuffled himself into his office for more paperwork late in the afternoon, will be picked up again next month when Yūri would officially take on the full duties and responsibilities of being The Great Demon Kingdom's 27th Maō.

So, Yūri had surmised that he had about four to five weeks to deal with Yoru before his life was overwhelmed by his work as King.

_No pressure._

Everybody looked up when the double black entered, expect for Wolfram whose gaze remained fixed upon the tall windows opposite his place at the Maō's right hand. Yūri took a deep breath before plastering a weak smile on his face and walking to his seat at the head of the long table.

"Good evening, everyone." He said as brightly as he could fake it once he'd sat down.

Gisela and Greta were the only ones to return his tentative smile while Günter, Densham and Cecilie beamed with little waves, greeting him with enthused, "Good evening, your Majesty, Yūri!"'s.

Wolfram turned his left cheek to him, ignoring his presence completely while the maids scurried into action around them, bringing in delicate plates of food for the table. Waltorana looked to be doing much the same as his nephew, unsurprisingly.

Anissina and Conrad seemed to be preoccupied with their own thoughts which Yūri knew already he was better off never knowing. Anissina, for obvious reasons, Yūri shuddered to even _think _about it. While Conrad looked to be deeply troubled, and the side-eye glances he was giving Wolfram from over his wine glass was not encouraging in the least. Yūri had his suspicions about how his jaw became so bruised and swollen too.

Yūri looked away before brown eyes could catch his. He was definitely better off not knowing.

And Gwendal didn't smile back because… well, Gwendal _never _smiled back unless someone was holding a kitten or something just as cute. _Heh._

"Your Majesty, Yūri did marvelously during the gathering this afternoon." Günter praised from his seat next to Conrad and across from Gwendal, his enthusiasm lighting up the whole room despite the oppressive atmosphere. "The way your Majesty commands a room is truly inspiring."

"Let's not get carried away." Waltorana chided on Gwendal's right, his expression highly unmoved. "His Majesty could still use some lessons on the etiquette of court."

Yūri sunk deeper into his seat and poked his dinner with his spork, trying not to call attention to himself. Günter looked indignant enough on his behalf.

However, before the flamboyant advisor could say a word to defend him, the dining room doors opened once again to admit Murata, who nodded his head politely to those who stood to acknowledge him while he hurried to his seat on Yūri's second right after Wolfram, all the while Greta was quietly eating her dinner opposite them, completely unaffected by the chatter of the adults around her.

"Sorry I'm late, Shibuya." Murata said as he sat down with a sigh. "There was a leak in the temple roof which the Shrine Maidens insisted I look at before coming over."

Günter leaned forward. "If there is a leak then I can send over some men to repair the roof, your Grace?"

Murata smiled but shook his head. "No need, Lord von Christ. One of the tiles had come loose, that's all. I easily fixed the problem before I left although your offer is very generous."

Densham's blue eyes looked around the table, eyeing the vacant seat across from Murata, next to the well behaved Princess. "Will Lord Shōri not be joining us, your Grace?" he politely enquired, peering down the table and around the three other diners between himself and Murata.

Yūri looked up from where he had been puncturing the meat on his plate mercilessly, watching as it dribbled what looked like blood but was (hopefully) red sauce on his vegetables to peer passed his adopted daughter to the empty chair next to her, surprised he hadn't realized his big brother's absence.

"The other Shibuya returned home this afternoon so won't be joining us for some time." Murata answered before picking up his eating utensils and tucking into the main course.

"That's a shame." Densham hummed, sitting back and taking a sip of his wine. "I still haven't had the pleasure of getting to know Lord Shōri." He said regretfully.

Yūri held tight to his own silverware and made a startled sound. Murata looked up, as did Wolfram, both with raised eyebrows. Yūri cleared his throat.

"Shōri didn't tell me he was going home." He complained, unable to hide his hurt feelings from his tone of voice.

Murata blinked at him, swallowed and ducked his head, concealing his eyes behind the setting sun's reflection on his lenses like he always did when he answered questions.

Yūri hated it.

"I had asked if your big brother had told you of his plans, Shibuya. He assured me you'd said your goodbyes and he'd see you the next time you visit earth."

Yūri felt his stomach drop at the casual statement of earth no longer being his home, implying it was now just a place he occasionally visited. Was it so obvious Yūri had made his choice? Did his parents know too?

"Yūri, Beatrice asked in her letter if it's still okay for her to come this month to visit?" Greta asked, her brown eyes lighting up the room in her eagerness to see her friend again.

Yūri blushed as he remembered Wolfram's confession of the true nature of his thirteen year old daughter's relationship with Beatrice, one which had blossomed beyond friendship some time when the naïve father wasn't looking.

"Of course she can, Greta. You don't have to ask every other month." Wolfram answered for the speechless Maō, who looked up to see Greta was as red in the face as he happened to be, obviously remembering too.

"I hope his Majesty has resolved his queries about this afternoon's meeting?" Waltorana said, interrupting the quiet moment between father and daughter.

"Eh?" Yūri responded intelligently.

Waltorana pursed his mouth before pushing onward. "I said, 'I hope his Majesty has resolved his queries about this afternoon's meeting?' That is why you so rudely liberated my nephew from our time together this afternoon, is it not?"

"Oh." Yūri couldn't stop the darkening red anymore than he could stop the guilty look on his face. _No_, Yūri contemplated saying, _I actually "liberated" Wolfram from your side for an impromptu make out that quickly developed into a mental breakdown, more sex and then an argument that might have ended with us breaking up, I'm still not sure…_

_Yeah, right! _He thought with a mental laugh that sounded nervous even in his head.

"Yeah." Yūri finally said after a pause so long it turned **awkward**. "I guess… I don't have any more 'questions' for now." He mumbled, spearing a "sauce"-soaked vegetable on the end of his spork.

Conrad was scowling harder than Yūri had ever seen, and he was afraid to ask the reason for his obvious displeasure. Beside him, Wolfram paused his eating to scowl down at his half-empty plate, his utensils held tightly in his fists as if contemplating 'spearing' something, or some_one_ else.

Just then, before the silence grew _even more_ awkward, Cecilie cleaned off her spork with her napkin and gently but persistently tapped it against her empty wine glass, causing everyone's eyes to be drawn to her as the _'ting, ting, ting's _filled the tension thick air of the room.

She smiled with her pouty rouge stained lips and perfectly white teeth, her green eyes shimmering in the candle light, a mastress of holding her audience captive.

"I have an announcement, if I may, your Majesty?" She inquired courteously.

Yūri nodded immediately, squeaking out a desperate, "Please."

She bowed her head with respect and cleared her throat importantly.

"Now that my Wolfie is well again after the messy business with those senseless Adelarians..." She paused to breathe and regain her calm poise, her smile slipping for just a moment as she took a visible breath in and out again.

During the lull in her speech, Waltorana muttered, "'Senseless' is one way to put it."

Cecilie, however, continued on as if she hadn't been interrupted. "Now that my Wolfie is well again and our beloved Maō's Coming-Of-Age Celebration has passed I have decided to continue on my Quest for Free Love!" She said happily, her green eyes staring into the distance far beyond the windows and the moonlit capital of The Great Demon Kingdom.

"But mother." Wolfram frowned, his tone exasperated and a little scared. "You already have a… a _companion_ in Fanvalen..."

"Oh, Fanfan!" She sighed wistfully. "I will see him again soon! Though that doesn't mean I can't have fun on the journey, and if I meet some handsome men along the way there's no harm in a little flirtation." She giggled to herself.

Wolfram turned to glare at **Yūri **which the double black thought was completely unfair!

_Ch__érie-sama_, he internally cried.

"A trip sounds so thrilling! I haven't left the country in so long!" Densham clasped his hands to his chest with his own distant look. "Don't you remember the adventures we used to have as children, Anissina?"

The Poison Lady, Anissina slowly lowered her spork after sipping at her soup with a disinterested hum.

"Those childish excursions were hardly what I'd call 'adventures', although they did inspire me to find **real** adventure in my independent life." She said curtly, before slurping noisily at her soup.

Yūri gathered she did it just to make her brother scrunch up his face in disapproval. Yūri would bet money that face had probably motivated a lot of her behavior throughout their childhood.

"When are you leaving, mother?" Gwendal asked gruffly, moving the conversation right along.

"Oh, dawn tomorrow." Cecilie didn't hesitate to say. "My ship is in port, my luggage packed, all ready to get underway."

"So soon?" Günter queried looking torn over the news.

"Of course, Love waits for no man, and nor do I!" The sexy ex-Queen picked up her refilled wine glass and toasted to her passionate words, somewhat soberly. Günter didn't seem to know how to respond, looking to Gwendal who continued to eat and didn't comment further.

Gisela reached over to pat her adopted father's forearm on the table between them as she attempted to hold back an errant smile.

"This 'Fanvalen' whom my nephew speaks of, Cecilie…" Waltorana imposed quickly before the subject could be dropped. "…He wouldn't by any chance be _another human_, would he?"

And just like that the tension and awkwardness was back and even more ominous than ever.

"Yes, Waltorana." Cecilie said with her voice strong and her chin held high. "Fanfan is human and a very handsome and charming merchant. Is there something you wish to say about it?"

"Oh, no." Waltorana smiled back with mockingly false sympathy, not even turning his head to face her. "I was merely enquiring as I had believed that particular lesson learned _before_ you _married my brother_."

Yūri hadn't even known his fiancé's mother could turn that shade of red.

He had to do something, before all hell _literally broke loose._

"_So_, heh. When are **you **leaving, Waltorana?" was the first thing to come out of his mouth and his eyes widened in horror as everyone looked to him at the head of the table. He hadn't even used the Lord's title, making his already rude question entirely disrespectful. He felt ice freeze his insides even as his skin blistered in heat.

_Well_… he'd succeeded in the distraction part of his impulsive plan anyway.

Only the tension was pretty much a living, breathing creature with a conscience of its own at this point.

_Heheh, oh well._

Too late, Wolfram's boot connected sharply with the red-faced Maō's bruiseable shin.

"Ow!" He complained loudly, glaring right back at Wolfram who was also flush from embarrassment.

Waltorana pursed his lips but was surprisingly tolerant in his retort under the wary eye of everyone else whom had stopped eating to watch. "I do have matters of state to attend to at home, so I should be returning tomorrow after noon." He said, before pausing and addressing Wolfram over Yūri. "It's been a long time since you visited the estate you are to inherit, Wolfram. You could accompany me tomorrow instead of you making the journey on your own, if it pleases you?"

"Oh." Wolfram said haltingly. Yūri couldn't help but glare at the smug Lord. "I would, uncle, but I've only just got back on active duty and I wouldn't want to abandon my post so soon after a two months stay."

"Nonsense, you work too hard for your young age, Wolfram. An extension on your personal time will do you good. There would be no trouble to do that, would there, Lord von Voltaire?"

Before Gwendal could respond, which he looked pained to do obviously not wanted to get involved, Wolfram answered his uncle more curtly this time.

"Thank you, uncle, for your concern but I wish to get comfortable in my old régime after so long confined for my recovery. I have a couple of weeks off in a few months for an Earth celebration Yūri called, _'Christ-mass'_ which he said was a time for family. So, I had planned on visiting with both Greta and Yūri for a couple of days then." Wolfram placated his stubborn uncle.

Yūri hadn't known of this plan and promptly returned his fiancé's kick from earlier, glowering pointedly when Wolfram narrowed a look at him.

Waltorana sighed, disappointed. "I guess it can't be helped. I shall make the journey alone and look forward to seeing you again, hopefully in better health, Wolfram." At least, it seemed he was done pushing for now.

Thankfully the rest of the dinner was uneventful. That was until the very end when Lord Densham made another bid to persuade his sister to stowaway with him on an adventure and get up to all sorts of mischief like they had as children, but Anissina had taken it as a personal insult to her life's work that her brother would think she could just abandon **her** laboratory for **his** fruitless endeavor, accusing him of thinking himself superior to her and… it got ugly.

As Yūri was leaving the dining room (very quickly) while everyone else attempted to to the same before they could be witness to something with the potential to give them nightmares for as long as they live, he heard Anissina loudly threatening to use her brother in a demonstration of her newest invention, something she called, _'Tell-Me-Where-It-Hurts-Kun'_.

_Heheh, oh well._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.·****٠•●****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ●•****٠****·.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yūri heard a gasp and the bed creak, startling him from sleep. He blinked up at the shadowed ceiling high above him and rolled his heavy head to his left to see Wolfram through the gloom, sitting up.

He was facing the headboard, his golden halo thrown back and his pale flesh glistening in the waxing moonlight.

The double black's mind was a blank as he watched his lover's hips roll and his back arch sensually, his pouty mouth hanging open as his husky voice filled the molten air. It took an insensible long time for Yūri to drag his gaze away from Wolfram's gyrating body, down to the source of his Wolf's pleasure.

There beyond the rumpled up covers between them and Wolfram's pile of pillows was the barest hint of a dark silhouette. The only reason Yūri knew it was male was because Wolfram's butt was bouncing in the guy's lap.

Rage chocked him and bitter tears encumbered his vision further, he let out a gasping breath before yelling out an agonized war-cry. Wolfram didn't hear him, lost in his own pleasure. He sighed and whimpered in all the ways Yūri had caused him to sound while they enacted the carnal dance Wolfram was enjoying with someone else.

Yūri tried with all his might to reach over, to push Wolfram off and to pull him away from the thief beneath him, but his body wouldn't do as he wished of it. Instead it held him down, imprisoned him in his own skin. And the harder Yūri tried the heavier his traitorous body sunk into the soft feather mattress.

All at once he stopped as cold realization dawned with a blood red sky.

The silent shadow suddenly cackled, his voice deeper and raspier than Yūri's but too familiar to be anyone other than himself. The candles within the room brightened enough to shed the barest hint of light upon the animated body where the ominous shadow once laid still, and Yūri's own tan skin was unveiled from under shroud of darkness.

"I thought I'd give you a little taste of what's coming." Yoru laughed at him, the echoing sound which had haunted him all day now loud and _real _within the huge stone chamber.

"Stop it." He whispered.

Wolfram moaned and rolled his whole body down on Yoru who had hold of his hips, keeping Wolfram's wild movement tight against his body.

"Of course, when you give in – and you will – _Wolfram_ will be the one 'coming'."

_"__Stop it."_ He begged.

"You're not conscious Yūri." Yoru told him, his smirk tangible in the too thick air. "I could be with him right now… you wouldn't even know… can't even stop me…"

"STOP IT!" He screamed.

Then, Wolfram climaxed spectacularly, his pleasure arching high into the air and painting his cute navel and perky nipples, and even his raw bitten, open panting mouth…

Yūri shot awake, fighting against the weight of the duvet to sit up gasping for air. Fear squeezed his chest as he swung around to find Wolfram, sleeping soundly at his side, his face angelic in the real waxing moonlight so like in his dream and Yūri swallowed down his guilt for ever doubting him, his throat dry and his sweat cold.

He shuddered when his groin throbbed painfully, startled to find he was hard.

The double-black fumbled out of bed and wobbled across the huge bedroom to the small adjoining bathroom. He was shaking and his stomach was gurgling around an ice ball inside but he was so close, he gripped himself hard and burst into the bottom of the toilet bowl.

He gasped and shivered as his come was squeezed out of him, his chest achingly tight and bitter tears dribbling down his flushed cheeks. That had been the most painful orgasm of his life.

He'd just come from the image of Wolfram with _someone else_.

What if he hadn't been dreaming at all? What if Yoru really had taken over and he was tormenting Yūri with the memory of what he'd been doing with his body? What if Yoru was just waiting for when Yūri was unconscious to take over again?

_Well then_, Yūri glared at his ruffled reflection in the oval mirror over the sink.

He resolved not to fall asleep again until he had rid himself of the pest trapped inside him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.·****٠•●****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ●•****٠****·.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Over the course of the week, the dreams – the _nightmares_ – didn't stop. Every time he closed his eyes, he was back in the Maō's bedroom, lying prone in his bed, no matter if he closed his eyes for a minute while sitting at his desk or had rest his head on his arms in the library, he'd be trapped in the same _nightmare_ watching his lover with _someone else_ over and over again until he gasped himself awake once more. Yūri tried his best to stay awake, but there was only so much he could do to distract himself from the inevitable crash.

Gwendal didn't know what to do with himself now Yūri was so foused on his work. The teenage Maō caught up with the seemingly endless onslaught of papers to sign by the fifth sleepless day, and Günter was hovering worriedly by the end of the sixth. Yūri had been avoiding mirrors unable to look at himself for fear of seeing Yoru lurking just beneath the surface of his own image, so he had no idea how he was looking these days but he felt dead on his feet.

Wolfram was avoiding him, spending more time with their nearing adolescent daughter, which the Maō was very grateful for. He didn't much like how independent Greta was becoming now he was taking notice. He had only just reached adulthood himself he couldn't have a teenage daughter already! He wasn't prepared for this.

Then again, he wasn't much prepared of anything lately.

Conrad had also disappeared over the week. When Yūri finally mentioned this, Gwendal told him Conrad had met up with Josak in Luttenberg where they were visiting some human and half human friends. Yūri reflected on how his internal battle was affecting his brotherly relationships since both of his big brother characters had left without even a hint at goodbye.

But he couldn't think about them right now. Yoru was always at the forefront of his mind, laughing at him and whispering sinful thoughts. He was becoming more and more paranoid the longer he was awake. Every time he would doze off by mistake or lose hours at intervals during the day, he'd panic that Yoru had taken over _again_.

And the worst of it was he'd never know with certainty either way.

The more he tried to fight Yoru, the stronger the personality grew and the more vivid the nightmares became.

_Wolfram looks so good riding my dick… My Wolf's skin glows so pretty in moonlight… He moans so deep I can feel it from inside… Wolfram likes it rough, doesn't he?... He comes so sweet around me… My Wolf likes to scream my name while you sleep…_

"Stop it." He whispered.

"Your Majesty? Yūri?" A voice pulled him from the tide of his thoughts. The double black blinked and was surprised by the concerned face staring down at him.

"Conrad?" He questioned, unsure if he was dreaming or not. "You're back?"

"Yes." His godfather said patiently with a frown. "I just got back. Is everything okay, Yūri?"

"Wha?" He blinked again and smiled a little lopsidedly. "Yeah? I mean, why would it be? I meant, **not** be… what would it not be? Heh?"

"Yūri." Conrad said seriously. "You're exhausted. What has happened?" His face did this awful thing where he grimaced and looked awfully guilty as if he thought it was somehow his fault. "Are you and Wolfram fighting still?"

"Erm?" The double black answered intelligently. "Kind of? We had a fight and now we're not talking?" Why was he answering questions with questions? Also was he supposed to be talking about this? He couldn't remember.

Conrad pressed his eyes closed hard so that the lids crinkled up. Yūri was still smiling when he opened them again. "I'm sorry, Yūri." Conrad said with obvious regret. "I'm sorry I've caused you and Wolfram so much trouble. I shouldn't have gotten involved, I'm so sorry."

Yūri shook his head, hard then had to stop as the room tilted around him. He blinked his eyes a few times and refocused on his protector's concerned face, not even feeling his strong hold on his biceps keeping him from toppling out of his chair.

"Nooooo." The dizzy double black slowly enunciated. "I've got this, Conrad. It's **my** mess and I'm working on it right now!" he smiled enthusiastically with energy he no longer possessed. "I juss gots to sstop You!" he slurred like he was drunk, leaning heavily into Conrad's hands with his head dipping down until his chin touched his chest.

"I think you should go to sleep, Yūri." Conrad told him firmly, slowly guiding his suddenly limp body so he was comfortably tucked up against his desk, his feet underneath and his chest pressed against the edge.

_Maybe it would be okay to sleep for a little while_? He thought, already nodding his head and pillowing them on his sloppily folded arms on the cleared space in front of him.

"He's been like this for days. I didn't know what _to do_." Another voice spoke from far away, Yūri vaguely recognized it as Günter… he hadn't even realised he was in the room…

"He'll be fine. He just needs to sleep. Everything will be fine." Conrad said over and over, his words echoing in the black void… Yūri felt himself falling… The darkness reaching up with open arms, swallowing him whole…

And he knew no more.

**.·****٠•●****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ●•****٠****·.**

Conrad watched over his godson, repentant for running away like he had instead of looking out for the people who needed him the most, who he loved the most.

He should have stayed. He shouldn't have let Wolfram's words said in anger and hurt chase him away. Now he had more to make up for, and he would start today.

The soldier sat diligently long after Günter had regretfully moved on to find Gwendal for his approval on something important. Conrad could care less, his only mission was to see Yūri through this trying time and somehow make up with his baby brother, Wolfram.

They would need to talk, Conrad realized, really talk for the first time in their lives. Wolfram was right. He was no longer a child and needed to be treated as the adult he had become.

So, they would sit down and talk like adults.

It was about time.

Three hours passed quickly, and Conrad kept himself vigilant by plucking a couple of books off the wall to wall bookcase and reading to keep his mind alert. It was fairly late in the afternoon, with the sun steadily declining toward the horizon but he had slept in this morning after another long night with Jozak, so he wasn't concerned with tiring himself.

He was thinking about carrying Yūri to bed if the sun had set before the young man awoke and how difficult it could potentially be given that he hadn't held his godson in his arms since he was sixteen and considerably smaller, when the young man in question stirred with a yawn.

Conrad was immediately on his feet, crouching down beside his charge as the double black slowly lifted his heavy head from his arms, stretching out his body and blinked his eyes with a deep breath in.

"How are you feeling?" Conrad asked tentatively, touching his hand to the nearest black clad shoulder which jumped slightly under his palm.

"Conrad?" Yūri asked, still blinking and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He kind of stared around the room as if taking in his surroundings with confusion before he smiled. "Thanks for letting me sleep, Conrad. I feel much better now."

Conrad returned his smile softly. "That's okay, Yūri. But I think you should talk to Wolfram. It's not right you two not talking." He urged gently.

He wasn't expecting Yūri's smile to widen, his teeth gleaming white with the sun shining brightly behind him.

"You're right, Conrad." His King announced, completely rejuvenated. He stood up tall, causing Conrad to step back with his hands out but Yūri didn't waver, he was as steady on his feet as his gaze was on the door ahead. "I think I'll find Wolfram now."

"Okay." Conrad said slowly. _That was almost too easy_, he thought while the double black made his path meticulously across the room.

Although… the soldier couldn't help but frown at the motion of his godson's hand gliding over the backs of the chairs between him and the door, or the way his touch lingered behind him on the wall as he quickly turned the corner and out of sight.

It was eerily familiar to him…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.·****٠•●****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ●•****٠****·.**

**_…_****_To Be Continued…_**

**.·****٠•●****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ●•****٠****·.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: The Dream **_(working title) … __**Desire has taken over … Lust is unleashed … **__Wolfram's POV …__** They meet at last …**_

**_._**

**I haven't forgotten this fic! ****My mind just can't stay in one place, so since I've been writing multiple plots at the same time anyway, I thought it would help me even more to just post them simultaneously. **

**Also it hurt my heart to write the scene between Conrad and Wolfram (and right after the scene between Yuuri and Wolfram ended too), so please don't hate me for it! Also, this ****ISN'T the end**** of that particular argument/conversation, it will be picked up again sometime over the next couple of chapters. (Definitely not the next chapter but I think the one after that).**

**.**

**.**

**This Chapter also included a Seating Plan for the dining room scene just in case things got too confusing. You can see it on Ao3 or visit my Profile Page to see my Deviant Art search name.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Note: "Honey-chan" in Mazoku terms, I think, is the same as calling a loved one "baby". It's supposed to be something you call children but Yuuri wanted to use it on Wolfram when he found out that Cecile used to call Wolfram "honey-chan" when he was little. And Shoma calls Miko "honey" all the time too, so I'm wondering what your thoughts are on this?**

**Should Yuuri/Yoru call Wolfram "honey-chan" or just "honey"? I want another endearment, something more intimate that Yoru can use for Wolfram, after "Wolf". So please let me know which you prefer! ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[WARNING: the DUBIOUS CONSENT extends into the next chapter but not for much longer!]**


	4. The Dream

**A/N: I know I mentioned that I might do a hermaphrodite-mpreg story in this one but I'm thinking ****not**** now. ****_Wolf in Heat _****was hot but not really the tone I want to set for ****_Y_****_ū_****_ri's Fears_****. It's okay though! I have *another* idea for mpreg I've been keeping up my sleeve, which now means I have three different headcanons for the mpreg trope in this one verse. I think I might need to do another poll after this fic to see which one is better suited to canon KKM! But for the time being, I hope I can still surprise readers with this slightly different idea.**

**.**

**Characters Ages****: Yuuri is (still) 18 and Wolfram is around 17 in human years.**

**So, I realize that they are ****_extremely young _****to be *engaged* (officially) let alone starting a family but I'm using some creative freedom of the historical era. The fact Yuuri is now considered to be a man (whether that is true or not) and Wolfram had his own 'coming out' ball decades ago, leads me to believe no one (except Yuuri and, possibly, Conrad) have any issue with their youth within this verse. Anyway, I'm getting a little ahead of myself, because there won't be reason to worry about this for a while yet. I'm just giving readers a heads up because this all becomes relevant by the end of ****_Y_****_ū_****_ri's Fears._**

**Until then, here's some more YuuRam smut but with plot this time.**

**.**

**Thank you so much to ****_BlueStarLightCB _****who suggested the perfect endearment for Wolfram!**

**.**

**[This story CONTAINS!]:** **Sequel to Wolfram's Tears, YAOI, BoyLove, WARNING!: DUBIOUS CONSENT ISSUES, Oral Sex, Anal Sex, Demon Biology - Freedom, Demon Heat, Masturbation, Voyeurism, Sex Toys, Gender - Freedom, Crossdressing, Mpreg!, Hetare-Wanko-Seme Yuuri, Sou-Ojou-Uke Wolfram, Wimpy-Puppy-Top Yuuri, Totale-Queen-Bottom Wolfram, Protective Conrad, Young Lady Greta, Jealousy, MORE references to Sukisho (anime), Dissociative Identity Disorder, A Lusty Alter Ego, DRAMA, Overprotectiveness, Established Relationship, Secret Sexual Relationship, and Plenty of SMUT!, ****Pregnant Wolfram****! (in later chapters)*****

**.**

**NOT Beta-ed: author-edited**

**[WARNING]: AGAIN This Chapter has ALL the issues of DUBIOUS CONSENT so please stay safe! The DUBIOUS CONSENT ISSUES stem from Yoru being a separate consciousness and using Yuri's body while our Maou is unaware and completely unwilling. If anyone is at all uncomfortable with this issue, please DO NOT read and put yourself at risk!**

**.**

**_Yūri's Fears_**

**The Dream**

**T**he steam from the water danced around the white stone bathroom, and Wolfram sighed deeply, sinking into the hot embrace of the pool, his skin already red from scrubbing himself down with soap and lukewarm water in the wooden bucket now under the bench along the wall.

He swam for a few long, luxurious minutes, allowing himself this time to loosen the tension of his muscles, before he dunked his head under the water and resurfaced with a quiet smile, swimming over to the side where he had placed his scented oil.

His mother had personally created the perfume he poured over his head from the flower _'Beautiful Wolfram'_, of course, rubbing it into his scalp.

He remembered her presenting it to him on his sixteenth birthday and had advised him on how to infuse himself with the desirable scent and make it his own, natural. He had rolled his eyes and huffed at the time. Being desirable was a burden on him at his young age, the last thing he had wanted was to encourage the sort of attention he attracted because of his resemblance to his covetous Queen mother.

However, when one clumsy wimp fumbled into his world…Wolfram had cared a lot more about his physical appeal.

Once his hair was doused, his skin invigorated by soaking up the oil, he sighed, slow and ducked under the heated pool to rinse, feeling the burn of his lungs for a count of three beats of his heart pounding in his ears before he emerged with a gasp.

He brushed his wavy bangs back from his face with a sweep of his fingers, relishing the slight bite of his trim-nails when a sudden feeling of being watched crept over him, pebbling-up his flesh despite the surrounding steam rising up from the liquid fire lapping against his ribcage.

Green eyes squinted through the fog. His loose muscles which had been relaxed by the high temperature and the gentle slosh of the water pressure, bunched with tension once again.

There was _splash_ behind him and he swirled around, arms out, elbows bent and fists clenched in front of his chin which was dipped toward his flushed chest. He hissed out from his gritted teeth, breathing fast at the same time his heartbeat elevated.

"Show yourself!" He commanded. His voice riled and gruff echoing off the tall walls.

He startled. His heart in his throat when a dark head floated up from the depth of the pool, one foot in front of him. He was frozen, his eyes unblinking while Yūri stood up, the breadth of his shoulders breaking the surface of the water, cascading off tan muscle like when formation rocks disrupt the veil of a waterfall until the double black was wadding toward where Wolfram was slow-blinking again, stunned.

His fiancé and lover looked so good, finally _facing him_, here with him after the past week ignoring each other, sleeping with their backs to the other as if they had never bridged that substantial void between them…

…as if it had all been a dream.

Wolfram wasn't sure what he was seeing or whether it was real until cool hands clasped his wrists and gently guided his slackened fists back down through the coiling white wisps of humid air separating them. The fire mage blushed, his cheeks, neck and chest prickling as he became aware of his nudity and of his lover's in their sudden close and intimate setting.

"I-I didn't hear you come in…" Wolfram whispered, not wanting to upset the anticipation thickening in the room but needing to explain his trepidation seconds earlier.

Yūri tilted his head, his black bangs dripping steadily, keeping their reflections rippling where their bodies pierced the liquid mirror, and he had a wicked curl to his lips which was sending pulsing waves of hot shivers up and down Wolfram's spine.

"I didn't use the door." The double black told him in a muted volume, like he was confessing a secret then he closed the width of distance between them with his soft lips upon Wolfram's.

Wolfram moaned. His hands coming up to wrap around his lover's neck so naturally while his tongue slid and pressed on and around the double black's in a dance that had become familiar over the past few months.

The feel of the hard body against him was still a novelty to him, although it was as _good _as he remembered. Heat steadily climbed as their mouths fused together, seared suddenly hot and Wolfram gasped around his captured bottom lip, panting when his double black lover gripped him with perpetually cool hands in a tight hold, one by his bicep, blunt fingers digging and one at his nape, guiding the tilt of Wolfram's head backward as they kissed deeper.

All the while, Wolfram clung onto those tan shoulders, loving the solid expanse of smooth skin and muscle over bone beneath his reverent touch.

The fire mage sighed against Yūri's open mouth, tongues entwined when their hips gravitated together with each gulp of hot and damp air, and Wolfram quaked within the double black's steadfast embrace at the first brush of hard flesh against the sensitized gland of his own hardness.

"Wait." Wolfram caught his breath as he pulled away, his head thrown back and his hands shoved within the tight space dividing their heaving chests, panting hard in chorus with his lover who kept his body pressed into him, arms unyielding, their foreheads hard on the other, Yūri's lips shiny and seeking as they brushed across Wolfram's burning left cheek.

Wolfram wanted to give in, didn't want to break the moment but he had to be sure.

"I thought-You said…Conrad told you to 'retreat and regroup' or something…Yūri, you-you **rejected **me…" his voice strained and croaked with hurt he couldn't hide, his green eyes misting uncontrollably.

"Shhh, my honey." The double black hushed him, one hand lifting to brush a thumb through the wet-track beneath his left eye. And Wolfram blinked away his tears, the sudden possessive endearment striking him deep in his heart and spreading warmth outward until he was hot and blushing all over.

Yūri was smirking wickedly as if he _knew_ what he had done, was doing to him before he whispered the gentle puffs of his breath over Wolfram's parted lips, green eyes fluttering closed at the seductive cadence.

"There is no need to worry anymore, **my honey**. I won't let my wimpy self keep us apart anymore." He said in a voice deeper and somehow _growly_, almost unrecognizable as Yūri's voice if Wolfram had not heard the Maō spirit speak from that same face before…and then he realized…

"…Yoru?" Wolfram guessed, tentative, not wanting to believe…

Eyes so dark he couldn't distinguish between the iris and the pupil twinkled toward him from under short pitch-black lashes and forward-fallen bangs, smirking cognac-colored lips opening in a flirty, slightly lop-sided smile showing off gleaming white teeth.

"I can't fool you. Beautiful and brilliant, you really are the whole package." _Yoru_ said, not loosening his hold on Wolfram, enclosing his arms even tighter around Wolfram's waist, flexing his biceps in an attractive and distracting way.

Wolfram has no idea what 'the whole package' meant but it sounded like a compliment so he would let it slide for now.

The fire mage shoved harder at the wonderfully wet wall of chest in front of him and Yoru finally released him, the double black's expression amused when confronted by Wolfram's notorious ire. Wolfram felt petulant with that serene look directed at him, folding his arms in a defensive stance, hoping to deflect from his body's indisputable response to his lover's proximity.

"You're ruining everything between me and Yūri, you know." He grumbled.

It was ridiculous to indulge Yūri's foolish ploy in order to deny them both their happiness, however if he did, maybe he could shed some light on what _the hell the wimp was thinking._

Yoru raised and lowered the sensual slope of his shoulders in a slow shrug, and even though his lips were still silently laughing at him, his eyes were looking through him as if bored with the conversation.

"If the wimp wants to be a wimp then I guess I'll just have to take the reins for a while every now and then." His tone was casual, dismissive as if the outcome had already been decided.

Wolfram felt unease scratch down the back of his throat, like too hot tea he had gulped by accident, scolding all his insides on the journey to rest in his quivering gut.

"…I don't think I like you calling yourself a wimp." He said, seizing onto the first tangible thought floating around his swimming mind while he watched the scene with a strange detachment.

Yoru's mouth slackened finally, his appearance softening all the harsh edges of his features Wolfram had never known Yūri to have in the first place.

"I know, only you can call me a wimp." The double black recalled, his voice low, wistful even as his eyes sustained the blank-stare past Wolfram's shoulder.

The fire mage felt slighted by Yoru's refusal to _look at him_ just like Yūri had been avoiding the same lately. So he ground his teeth and consciously tilted his golden head to the side, suspended over his right shoulder in a childish move to catch those dark eyes.

Only it didn't have the desired affect…Wolfram blinked, slowly righting his head before lifting his shoulder, pressing his right cheek to the moist and rosy flesh, his golden hair flopping to the side in front of his eyes but he could see Yoru's expression unchanging…caught up in some memory.

Yet, Wolfram wasn't certain what was so unnerving about the double black's fixed stare…never focusing on Wolfram or following any motion at all…

Impulsively, and without forethought, the fire mage's right hand shot out, fingers extended, careful not to touch or disturb the air around the double black, however three droplets of water flew with the sharp motion causing tiny ripples where they sprinkled upon the surrounding surface.

Yoru did a strange thing…he blinked with each tiny impact and oh-so-slowly swept his gaze downward as if tracking the ripples around them, then lifted his eyes to stare directly at the palm of Wolfram's hand in front of his face.

Wolfram gasped. His heart pounding in his throat again, before blowing out a long breath, bracing himself…and wiggled his fingers.

Yoru didn't even blink.

Wolfram dropped his hand, stunned.

"You, Yū…Yoru, you're blind." Wolfram finally understood.

He remembered vividly the first time they had expressed the mutual attraction they had been feeling on the night of Yūri's birthday ball and how Yūri's eyes had stared blankly at him then.

Yoru rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, my honey, I can still see you." He assured, his gaze lingering near Wolfram's mouth where he could locate the fire mage's voice regardless of how every sound was amplified by the cavernous walls encompassing them.

Wolfram arched his eyebrows imperiously, even though Yoru couldn't appreciate The Look.

"How?"

Yoru smirked and cupped his palm under the water, lifting it high as droplets rained down upon Wolfram's head and he poured his handful over him so rivulets trailed from Wolfram's stunned face, down, down passed his chin, his neck and chest, grazing the hard points of his nipples and pebbling his pale skin in their wake as they melted into the steaming body of water once again.

"Really?" He breathed, in awe over this man's power.

Yoru didn't answer him, suddenly much closer than he had been before, infinitely dark eyes not as intimidating anymore instead Wolfram felt comforted and protected, safe.

It was so easy to fall when Yoru kissed him again.

The seal of plush lips, the exchanged of warm breath and the slick slide of tongues was enthralling and set aflame the fire in Wolfram's belly, and the hot rush of blood pooling in his groin.

How he wanted Yūri, constantly and anyway he could have him…

_"__Maybe you should be more concerned with the fact that the person you've been sleeping with isn't me!" _The memory of Yūri's voice accused him, loud in his head…

Wolfram pushed the double black away, returning them to arms-length apart with his golden head drooped to rest his chin on his wheezing chest.

"I can't. Yūri doesn't want this." He gasped out pained by the very words he uttered, experiencing the sting of rejection all over again, piercing his heart and bringing fresh tears to his eyes.

He swallowed around the hurt, always wrapping his emotions up tight and keeping them locked inside his heart to fester in dignity.

"You're wrong." Yoru said, resolute.

Wolfram hoisted his dangling head, yanking his chin up high knowing Yoru could _see _him through their submersion in the water mage's element.

"What is it that you want, Yoru?" He asked. His tone was subdued yet curious in spite of himself. He didn't want to hear it, had figured it out himself and yet he_ needed_ to hear it.

"I want…you to wash my back." The double black grinned, his whole countenance so alike to Yūri's, eyelashes drooped and guilty in his deception even while his lips skewed arrogantly and yet, so different in the way he inclined his head, eyes as unseeing as they were still not looking directly at him.

"Don't lie to me." Wolfram begged, although he hadn't meant to, he couldn't, not when he didn't even know the person in front of him, wearing his lover's countenance.

There was a brief silence where the air grew heavy with the expectation of the words Wolfram knew would come, but somehow he was still unprepared when they were given voice.

"Let me make love to you like Yūri's been dreaming about." Yoru murmured, his fingertips caressing down the Demon's left cheek, tickling under his chin, down the sleek line of his neck, lingering over his delicate collarbones before thumbing at the rosy peek of his nipple.

Wolfram moaned, his spine arching into the teasing touch. He trembled as blunt fingers became blunt nails pinching him raw, he was hard and aching beneath the water-level which circled under his ribs, above his navel. Without needing to see, he knew Yūri was thick with arousal too. He knew his lover too well for the darker flush to the tan of his chest to go unnoticed.

He wanted _so much_…but he had to remember…

"I don't think that will help me and Yūri…" He mouthed the words on one long exhale, needing them out before he forgot their existence.

Yoru grimaced but didn't take his hand away or stop touching Wolfram, instead he pressed harder before tugging the abused bud, the wicked smirk returning when the fire mage's hips rolled forward through the heat of the pool as if he had pulled a puppet string.

"I am his **desire**." The double black pronounced firmly whilst Wolfram attempted to hear him passed the rushing of his blood. "Everything he wants to do with you, **to** you but pushes away because of his fear comes back to me…"

That caught Wolfram's attention.

His stomach clenched and he pouted, as a shiver of trepidation crawled up his spine.

"But why does he fear?" he questioned, cautious.

Yoru tilted his head seeming pensive about or listening to something, letting his hold on Wolfram's chest fall to his side causing the fire mage to bite his bottom lip, worried.

"…He fears your reaction to discovering his most secret desires. He fears you will become frightened or degusted and reject him." He finally said, his tone matter-of-fact.

"So he rejects me because he thinks I'm going to reject him?" Wolfram condensed, his good feelings from Yūri's hands on him evaporating in his outrage. "He's an even bigger wimp than I thought!" He fumed.

"Right?" Yoru agreed with a grin. "The wimp – sorry – **Yūri** doesn't understand that just because he feels these desires towards another boy, doesn't mean **he's not** the homophobic one."

Wolfram didn't know what 'homophobic' meant either but he could take a wild guess.

Green eyes squinted at the double black, intense gaze skeptical.

"But do** you** understand that?"

"Of course I do." Yoru scoffed, his muscles bunching into a defensive stance.

It was very distracting.

Wolfram shook his golden head so droplets tumbled off and shattered their reflections.

"Then how is it that Yūri doesn't understand too?" He said, confused and frustrated with the twist and turns to his fiancé's way of thinking.

Yoru heaved a tedious sigh (like he agreed with Wolfram) before answering.

"The knowledge and understanding is within him but he hasn't acknowledged or accepted. You see, that's how internalized fear and hatred works, it has convinced him every bad thought he has about his sexuality is what he has to expect from everyone else, never realizing that he is the **only one** thinking that way."

Wolfram huffed. "If he'd just **talk** to me and give me a chance to explain…"

"But don't you see?" Yoru jumped in, his voice dropping several octaves and the atmosphere reversed to the seduction from before. "I** am** Yūri's chance to see things differently. Through **me **his desires can be acted upon in the absence of fear…**We** can prove to him it's okay to want you the way we do…my honey…" Yoru's touch was cool on Wolfram's hip beneath the heat of the pool.

Wolfram's heartbeat thudded loudly in his ears, his breath hitched and his whole body quaked like a switch had been flipped and they had never stopped touching.

"…But," he gulped as Yoru moved even closer, lean figure aligned against his. "Yūri doesn't even remember…"

"He will." Yoru said fiercely, lifting Wolfram's chin with one finger, tantalizingly brushing their lips together in a promise. "This time **he will**."

They come together in a clash of passion. Wolfram surrendered himself, trusting Yoru _and Yūri, both _to catch him.

When they came up for air, gasping and grasping at each other, holding on like it was the only thing keeping them from drowning, Yoru groaned out, "You feel so good, my honey."

Wolfram felt suddenly, inexplicably shy and possibly even nervous as Yoru backed him up against the poolside, the white stone slick and cool below his shoulder blades despite the steady steam swirling up from the hot bath.

They had only had sex twice, after all and never outside the confinement of their bedroom.

The double black caressed little kisses under Wolfram's flushed jaw, coaxing the fire mage to raised his chin, his head rolling back to offer his jugular to the nip of blunt teeth. Wolfram gasped, his erection throbbing with each beat of his quickening pulse, moaning loudly when capable hands squeezed around his hips, guiding him up, weightlessly out of the water onto the side of the bath which was just as shockingly cool under his bare ass and thighs.

Yoru smirked at Wolfram's embarrassed-move curling forward over his own lap to cover himself, capturing his long fingers around moist and pale wrists before they even reached the red length of the fire mage's hard-on. The double black pressed the span of his sternum between rosy knees, holding Wolfram's hands away from their bodies as if displaying the other man's beauty.

"Show me how you've been stretching yourself for Yūri." Yoru said, low in Wolfram's blushing ear, breath fluttering damp, golden curling hair and the fire mage burned even hotter.

He hadn't known if Yūri had thought about what Wolfram did in the bathroom before they made love and why it took him so long, however he left warmed by Yoru's recognition of the care and preparation he took to ensure their pleasure was comfortable.

Thoughtfully, Wolfram cupped his palm under the water and poured it over his own flat belly where he reclined on the poolside, shivering as the steamy rivulets travelled downward over his hardness, either side of his taunt, rosy balls to the tiny, already dripping from the bath-water, hole nestled between the smooth expanse of his plump cheeks.

Yoru groaned loudly, his eyes falling shut even as his hands reached out for him, and Wolfram whimpered uncontrollably as those big hands smoothed up the outside of his twitching thighs then up his damp waist, clutching him hard under his ribcage and suddenly, Yoru's hot mouth was on his left nipple.

The feel of a hot moist mouth on the thin sensitized flesh had his eyes rolling back into his head and his breath catching in his throat. He whined pitifully when Yoru tore himself away, gasping, tan skin flushed dark and his hands falling restlessly back at his sides.

"Do it." He commanded in a voice so similar to the Maō's, Wolfram's dick throbbed so hard he dribbled pre-come onto his clenching abdominal muscles.

Yoru licked his lips, mouth seared red from Wolfram's biting kisses and open from his fevered panting.

"Finger your ass open for me. Show Yūri how much you want us."

Wolfram moaned again unable to stop himself, his head thrown back as his hand instinctively skimmed down the long line of his figure, skating over his too sensitive sex with a hiss to where he could feel the clamp of his hole from the bottom of his belly, and how he _ached_ to be touched there.

Yoru kept his distance while Wolfram scrabbled for the previously forgotten oil beside him, smearing it over his left – then realizing his mistake and wiping the oil on his dick as it jumped eagerly at the quick contact – the right before shoving it aside to lean back on his left arm for slippery support and pulled his knees up and wide so he was completely exposed to his blind lover, his damp flesh drying gradually in the humid air of the bathroom.

The double black cupped both palms in the water and splashed Wolfram's bottom-half with the sweltering contents before nodding for the impatient fire mage to continue.

Wolfram was flustered but effectively drunk on the promise of Yūri _seeing him like this_, so brazen with his legs spread open and his fingers easing inside on a blissed-out sigh.

"That's it, my honey." Yoru purred. Wolfram could see one tan hand wrapped around his steely erection beneath the bath-water, stroking from the tip to the root where his fingers curled under for just a second to squeezed at his heavy balls before stroking his fist up his length again to rub over the spongy head.

This was the most erotic and shameless thing Wolfram had ever done…and he loved it.

Green eyes flickered closed, his breathing stuttering as he moved his middle finger in and out of himself, slow and slick, able to appreciate the feeling more now than he had the hasty times before.

The first night he had 'prepared' for their intimacy he had known what to do (even without the Sage's crass but considerate advice not that Wolfram would mention _that _to _anyone ever_), had done it to himself several times before but had burned with the knowledge of _why_, so nervous he had fumbled like he had never given himself pleasure in his eighty-five years.

The second night they made love he had hurried, forcing himself to take the time to stretch himself just enough so he wouldn't be injured because Yūri had been just beyond the door, on their bed waiting for Wolfram's return to his side.

But he had kind of liked the burn the second time he took Yūri inside his body.

Wolfram added his forefinger, the oil warmed by the friction of his slow motions. Two fingers slipping passed his soft rim, yielding to the deep pressure, fingertips tickling his inner walls.

His golden head rolled forward then back again on his shoulders, eyes blurring as they rolled, the room tilting around him, his skin prickling with heat he wasn't certain was coming from the bath anymore. His thighs trembled with an urge to clamp around his watchful lover's torso, just pull him inward, his hips lifting against the deeper thrust of his hand, stroking his palm harder on his drawn-up balls with a near-pained whimper, his dick steadily drooling around his bellybutton.

"Fuck." Yoru hissed before he reached forward and without pretence, glided his own hand alongside Wolfram's causing the fire mage to gasp and shudder, clenching around their combined four-fingers as they stretched him.

"That's it, my honey, you take me so good." The double black panted, before bending at the waist to take Wolfram weeping sex into his scorching mouth, soft lips enclosing tight under the tip.

Wolfram opened his eyes wide with a startled cry which echoed around the hollow bathroom.

The fire mage collapsed from his left hand to his forearms, retreating his right hand from between his splayed legs to suspend his bowed spine from connecting with the cool stone beneath him, suddenly the lower temperature almost too much for his sweltering skin to withstand.

Yoru hummed around the hard flesh in response, locking his wrist at a better angle, punching a gasp out of Wolfram every time his fingers hit just the right spot. The stretch burned at first, but quickly turned wet and lapped at the flames in the center of Wolfram's belly, rubbing the nerves inside, tugging on his erection as Yoru suckled him in his molten mouth.

The constant drag of his lover swallowing around him in tandem with the pressure of his fingers inside made his balls ache until he was open, panting and desperate.

Wolfram was certain if he could see himself right now he would feel embarrassed for how he squirmed, arched and the ceaseless noises vibrating out of his throat, but he didn't care, right now all he knew was Yūri's hands on him and inside him, his mouth loving him deeply.

The double black grabbed hold of his hips when Wolfram rolled his pelvis upward, pushing his dick further into the wet heat surrounding him. Yoru couldn't see the bruises on those pale hips, so Wolfram bit his lip to keep from moaning at the pleasant ache and reminder of how erotic it had been to make out in that study last week where anyone could have discovered them…until Yūri had run off and left him half-dressed and humiliated.

Yoru sucked hard. Wolfram writhed where he was pinned in place with Yoru's torso in the water and his dark head buried between Wolfram's trembling thighs while he held them open firmly. Wolfram lost himself in the heat of Yoru's tongue and the strength in Yoru's arms and resolve.

When Yoru's tongue swept down, down and grazed where they were joined Wolfram saw a white light. Yoru pumped and pounded his fingers inside, the wet slap of his palm against the soft wobble of Wolfram's ass driving the fire mage wild along with the enthused stabbing of his tongue.

It was too much, and Wolfram shook apart until he shattered into pieces of his former self.

When the reality of the white bathroom swam back into soft focus, Yoru was right there kissing Wolfram who felt completely fucked-out and dazed, slurring a little, words he had no clue what they were or why it was important to voice them.

Weak, Wolfram reached for Yoru to return his pleasure but the double black stopped him with gentle hands grasping the fire mage's wrists in the same hold he had used to stop Wolfram hiding from him before.

"Your pleasure is my pleasure." He said smirking, then licked one last teasing time at Wolfram's soft manhood.

They kissed again and Wolfram was sloppy as he drifted down from his peek but Yoru didn't seem to mind, helping him slip back into the water so they could embrace easier, arms wrapping around each other and hands mutually caressing slippery flesh.

Wolfram whined quietly at the feel of Yoru's hardness dragging briefly against his hip before the double black was shuddering, shooting his own release with a short sigh, then pressing their foreheads together sweetly for a long few minutes.

It was a good thing tomorrow was the day the maids cleared the Maō's Private Bathroom.

"Do you like me better this way, my honey?" Yoru asked him, low and intimate.

Green eyes had closed at the gentle stroking of those careful hands he loved, up and down his back, but they flicked open again at the question.

"I want to give you pleasure and worship you every night for the rest of forever…I can stay this way if you wish it."

Wolfram sighed, too tired to play along anymore but unwilling to withdraw from the double black's strong arms.

"Why can't I have all of you all the time, Yūri?"

"You don't mean that, my honey."

That had Wolfram waking up fast.

He scowled and stepped determinedly backward through the heated water, taking in the sharp contrast to Yūri's image once again. His stomach dropped as he finally realized that the person in front of him was far from his wimpy fiancé.

That was the face of a stranger.

"Of course I do." He snapped, shaken by his revelation.

"No, Yūri is too big a wimp to give you what you need. **I** can." Yoru prowled forward, trapping Wolfram against the poolside.

Wolfram caught his breath, a spark of adrenalin and arousal crackling up his spine causing him to tremble slightly.

"I can touch you like you need, make you feel good in ways he is too afraid to, he's only getting in the way of us, my honey."

"Do you even hear yourself, Yūri?" Wolfram spoke softly, squinting at the man before him. "Whether you call yourself Yoru or Yūri, it doesn't matter: you're **both the same wimp**! I mean, I can understand you needing time. I can even understand not wanting to take responsibility for our relationship because being so close is new and it's intense for **both** of us. But what I can't understand is why you would reject me when you know we are strongest together?"

"I'm not Yūri." Yoru said stubbornly, his sharp features giving nothing away.

"Yes. You. Are." Wolfram gritted out, completely done with this fantasy.

"My honey –" he tried

"Don't call me that." Wolfram bit-out. "You never call me that, Yūri."

"I'm **not** Yūri." The double black argued.

"Yūri!" Wolfram beckoned, mocking in a sing-song tone. It was time to end this. "_Yūri_, wake up this isn't fun anymore!"

"My name is **Yoru**." Growled a voice Wolfram could barely recognize even from his many memories of the Maō spirit enacting justice in his lover's image.

"Yūri!" he summoned again, louder and even more determined. "Face me, you wimp! I've played along, I've heard all your excuses and I've proved you're **wrong**. I'm not going to reject you, so stop acting like an even bigger wimp than you already are, and **face me**!"

The other man huffed and tried once again. "My honey, I –"

"Yūri. Yūri. Yūri." Wolfram chanted, incessant, louder and faster after each breath in-between.

"Yūri! Yūri! **Yūri!**"

There was an instant change in the double black's visage. One blink, he was all hard lines and pitch black eyes, the next…his features smoothed out into the youthful boyish and handsome expression Wolfram fell in love with, his pupils reduced to pin-pricks as if looking into a bright light.

Wolfram breathed out deeply, relieved. "Yūri, you wimp, I hope you realize now that you will always be _Yūri_ to me and there is no reason to hide behind 'Yoru' any longer."

Yūri stared back at him, his eyes wide and his pupils small in his two-toned black eyes.

Wolfram stared back at him, waiting for the answer that wasn't coming.

Then he slowly shook his head.

"No. Yūri _don't_…" he begged but it was too late.

"I'm so sorry." The double black whispered, hurt and guilt prominent in the conflict behind his wincing gaze…and then he dived.

"NO!" Wolfram shouted, grabbing hands through the water for his lover's rapidly descending silhouette which slipped through his fingers like the element he grasped at futilely.

**"****Yūri****!" **he screamed, his own despair ricocheted off the high walls, loud in his ears.

He gasped a deep breath before plunging after him, squinting frantically through the opaque-blue and seeing his double black lover disappearing through the swirl of power at the very bottom of the Maō's bath.

Wolfram would never make it in time.

He pushed his arms down and gasped above the water-level, his eyes stinging with moisture more salty than what dripped off his hair and red face.

He could feel the current of the portal moving beneath his feet, shrinking and fading away along with his cowardly fiancé.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME AGAIN, YOU WIMP! DON'T YOU LEAVE ME **AGAIN**!" He screamed once more even though he knew in his heart that it was useless.

Yūri was already gone.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.·****٠•●****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ●•****٠****·.**

**_…_****_To Be Continued…_**

**.·****٠•●****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ●•****٠****·.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: ****_The Brothers _****(working title)…consequences…Yuuri is lost and in need of advice…but with Murata still in the otherworld there is only one person he can turn to…also Wolfram and Conrad sit down to resume their earlier "talk"…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chase3136: Ah! I know! I'm so horrible for leaving this chapter here but I swear; I'm going to do everything I can to get the next chapter updated quickly. This chapter is waaay later than I wanted but there has been complications lately which has restricted the time I have to write, even though I really, really wanted to keep writing. Everything is still up-in-the-air at the moment so I'm unsure when is the soonest I can have the next chapter ready to post, and I'm really sorry about that; I want to update regularly but real life is being a real bitch lately :\ I'm going to keep trying to do better though.**

**Besides, this is game-time for Yuuri now. He has his memories of Yoru's time with Wolfram and recalls every word they exchanged and more.**

**The time to face his fears is running out.**


End file.
